Magical Forest
by Inayaon.2
Summary: Un compromiso que debe cumplirse por el bien de ambas tribus, ¿pero hasta dónde pueden llegar los malos entendidos por la abstinencia y la ansiedad? Una historia de lobos, zorros, tribus y hechizos mágicos.
1. Tribus

¡Hola mundo! (?) XD estoy muy, muy, muy contenta de poder subir una nueva historia. Acabo de comenzar con este proyecto, que en lo personal encuentro muy lindo, y tengo la esperanza de que les guste aunque sea un poquito. Independientemente de si tengo o no reviews, les subiré los capítulos lo más pronto posible o mejor dicho, lo más rápido que me lleguen las ideas jajaja

Sin más, les dejo mi amado primer capítulo n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sí, Inazuma Eleven Go le pertenece a Level-5 e independientemente de todo lo implícito que le ponen a la serie ¡no es YAOI! (por desgracia) y los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, mismos que no se dan cuenta de todo el shota que tienen desperdiciado, buuu TwT

* * *

"**Magical forest" **

**Capítulo 1: Tribus**

-_Yo soy Tenma, m-mucho gusto_ –saludó un pequeño con el cabello castaño algo desordenado, de ojos azules que indicaban que acababa de despertar, más bien, que lo acababan de despertar.

El silencio reinó por varios segundos, hasta que un chico con cabellera azul y ojos ambarinos fue empujado hacia el ojiazul -_Este es Kyousuke_ –lo presentó su madre al ver que su hijo se había quedado estático observando al castaño...

Y ese fue su primer encuentro, encuentro que era parte de su entrevista matrimonial.

Ambos niños eran miembros de tribus de lobos, la de Tenma era elogiada por su velocidad, mientras que la de Kyousuke era famosa por la fuerza de sus integrantes. La unión de ambos, proporcionaba la posibilidad de crear la tribu más poderosa del bosque ya que algún día, ambos serían los jefes de sus respectivos clanes y por ello, esa boda debía llevarse a cabo a costa de lo que fuera.

Los padres en un principio no estaban muy de acuerdo con que dos "alfa" se casaran, pero la insistencia de las madres, las cuales habían sido amigas desde pequeñas, y la repentina muerte del padre de Tenma, lograron que ambas tribus pactaran la entrevista matrimonial cuando sus crías tuvieran cuatro años.

El problema sería la descendencia, pero de eso se ocuparían cuando sus hijos fueran mayores. Y así, los años pasaron y los pequeños lobos se convirtieron en dos apuestos jóvenes.

(…)

-_¡Mira Tsurugi! _–llamó el castaño -_¿No es linda?_ –preguntó mientras le enseñaba una corona hecha con varias flores rosas entretejidas

-_Sí _–fue la corta respuesta del otro mientras miraba la corona con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tomo el obsequio del chico y comenzó a olfatearlo. Era un aroma muy agradable porque además del perfume de las flores, también estaba impregnado el aroma del chico –_Será mejor que regresemos_ –le indicó mientras miraba hacia el cielo, el cual mostraba hermosos tonos naranjas y los últimos rayos del sol.

Tenma asintió y caminó detrás del chico – _¿No vas a ponértela?_ –preguntó al tiempo que señalaba la corona que acababa de obsequiarle, Tsurugi suspiró -_¡Lo sabía!, te parece absurdo _–dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza.

El otro lo miró, no le gustaba hacerlo sentir mal pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, sus personalidades eran tan distintas y además… ¡era vergonzoso!, miró a Tenma que continuaba con su mirada hacia el suelo y tragándose su orgullo, no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie más lo veía, tomó la corona y la colocó sobre su cabeza -_¿Contento? _–preguntó mientras levantaba el rostro del chico para que lo encarase.

Tenma sonrió complacido y se arrojó a sus brazos –_Creo que entonces sí ha valido la pena _–dijo mientras le enseñaba sus manos llenas de pequeñas cortaditas –_Shuu lo hacía parecer mucho más fácil_ –comentó con una sonrisa, Tsurugi tomo sus manos y las besó con ternura mientras susurraba algo parecido a un "gracias".

Ambos se miraron entre sí y se regalaron una sonrisa, para después caminar de regreso a casa.

Desde hacía ya un tiempo, las madres de ambos habían decidido que los dos tenían que pasar más tiempo juntos. La boda era algo que se aproximaba y tenían que aprender a convivir pronto, todo era para evitar distanciamientos en el futuro y también porque a la madre del ojiámbar le causaba mucha gracia ver a su hijo todo sonrojado por culpa de Tenma.

Los chicos llegaron a la aldea de Tenma y se despidieron, esa noche era para ir de caza, por lo que Tsurugi solo lo dejaría "seguro" y se marcharía a su tribu para ayudar.

-_Hoy volvieron tarde_ –comentó la madre del castaño -_Espero que no hayan hecho travesuras chicos_ –sonrió al ver que las caras de ambos tomaban el color de un tomate

-_B-Bueno, nos vemos mañana _–se despidió Tsurugi –_Descansa _–dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Tenma sonrió y entró a su casa mientras que la madre de éste miró a Tsurugi y sonrió –_Que linda corona _–el chico se la quitó rápidamente y la escondió detrás suyo.

–_Agradezco que cumplas los caprichos de mi hijo, pero no lo mal acostumbres, si no te gusta simplemente no lo hagas, yo sé que Tenma lo entenderá _–sonrió mientras Tsurugi se despedía y se marchaba del lugar.

(…)

Llegó a su clan y se dirigió a su casa, encontrándose a su padre listo para partir. Había muchos más sacos para presas que los de costumbre, eso hizo que Tsurugi mirara a su padre con incertidumbre

-_¿Por qué llevamos tantos? _–preguntó mientras se colocaba algunas protecciones en el cuerpo

-_Porque la mitad de esas son para Tenma, tu madre insiste en que la boda sea en dos meses y es tiempo de empezar con la "petición de matrimonio"_ –el chico miró a su padre con sorpresa, ¿boda en dos meses?

Su padre sonrió ante la reacción de su hijo y tomó algunos sacos –_Esto saldrá bien, a no ser que el novio se rehúse a casarse contigo_ –luego hecho a reír al ver la expresión de molestia que puso el chico –_Solo bromeaba, apúrate y nos vemos en la fogata_

El peliazul se colocó una muñequera y suspiró. Sabía que la boda sería pronto pero, ¿dos meses?...¡¿Acaso creían que podía resistir tanto sin tocar a Tenma?!

Tsurugi se moría por hacer suyo a Tenma, lo deseaba y no era para menos. El castaño tenía la culpa por ser tan tierno con él, además de que se encargaba de provocarlo cada que podía. Ya había notado que se pegaba a él "discretamente" cuando iban al campo y también se había dado cuenta de que fingía no darse cuenta de que lo espiaba cuando tomaban baños en la cascada. Pero tenía que resistir, tenía prohibido tocar a Tenma hasta el día de su boda, se lo había prometido a su padre y estaba empeñado a cumplirlo aunque cuando hizo esa promesa tenía cinco años y no poseía conocimiento alguno sobre los cambios hormonales que le llegaron con la edad.

Era tan difícil soportar su abstinencia auto-impuesta – _¿Kyousuke?_ –preguntó una voz desde el interior de su casa -_¿Kyousuke estás ahí? _–el joven sonrió y caminó hacia el recinto de dónde provenía aquella voz no sin antes tomar la corona que el castaño le había regalado

-_Ya estoy por irme hermano, ¿necesitas algo?_ –preguntó sentándose junto a un chico muy parecido a él.

-_Sólo quería desearles suerte en la caza de esta noche y quería saber cómo te fue hoy con Tenma _–Kyousuke se sonrojó, miró a su hermano y le mostró la corona –_Estuvimos en el prado hasta tarde y antes de que lo llevara a su casa me la obsequió_

-_Que hermosa, me encantaría conocer ese prado y también me gustaría aprender a hacer coronas como esta_ –dijo al tiempo que olfateaba el fresco aroma de las flores

El menor suspiró y miró nostálgicamente a su hermano –_Ya es hora de que me marche, que descanses Yuuichi_

-_Gracias Kyousuke, suerte en la caza_ –el chico le sonrió y salió del recinto para dirigirse a la fogata donde ya todos estaban reunidos. Una vez que terminaron de hacer su ritual para una buena caza, los hombres de la tribu salieron por sus presas.

El hermano mayor de Tsurugi, era solo un par de años mayor que él. Su nombre era Yuuichi, él había sido herido por un cazador cuando era pequeño y aunque los curanderos hicieron todo lo posible por salvarle la vida, cosa que consiguieron, lamentablemente no lograron devolverle la movilidad a sus piernas. Por eso la sucesión de jefes pasó directamente a Kyousuke y no a Yuuichi como debía ser.

Pero "Yuu-nii" era feliz, aunque siempre se había considerado una carga para su familia, él era feliz. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba algún día volver a caminar, el mantenía la esperanza y junto con eso, también esperaba conocer a alguien, alguien que lo amara tanto como su hermano amaba a Tenma.

(…)

Tenma terminó de quitarse sus brazaletes y se recostó en su cama. Miró hacia el techo y suspiró -_¿Por qué Kyousuke no me toca?_ –se preguntó mentalmente.

Y es que no se explicaba el por qué sus tácticas para "seducir" a Tsurugi no surtían efecto. Ni los roces "accidentales" ni hacerse el loco y fingir que no se daba cuenta de que lo espiaba cuando se bañaban en la cascada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?, o es que acaso no le parecía atractivo. A él no le importaba si no llegaba "puro" al día de su boda. Pero si Tsurugi no lo creía atractivo, ¿existiría la posibilidad de que Kyousuke terminara con el compromiso?

-_¡IMPOSIBLE! _–gritó mientras se incorporaba con rapidez

-_Tenma, ¿qué sucede?_ –preguntó su preocupada madre mientras entraba a su habitación

El castaño miró a su progenitora y negó con la cabeza, ella lo miró y entonces entendió el mensaje, además ¿qué tan malo podría ser?, eso era una preocupación que podría interferir con su futuro, tal vez estaba bien decirlo -_¿Y si Kyousuke no me quiere?_

-_¿Eh?, ¿por qué lo dices? _–esa pregunta no venía al caso, ella mejor que nadie sabía que ese chico amaba a su hijo, además las pláticas confidenciales con su amiga avivaban aquella relación.

Tenma se sonrojó, no podía decirle el por qué a su madre, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso -_N-No, por_ _nada_ –su madre lo miro como si pudiera leer su mente y entonces no pudo contenerse más -_¡¿Por qué Kyousuke no tiene sexo conmigo?!_

Un silencio reinó en la habitación -_Sí que eres directo Tenma_ –dijo su madre mientras sonreía.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué tal? merece un review o no (jojo la que dijo que no le importaban los reviews XD) bueno, aunque no tenga ni un mísero review ¡SE QUE LO LEYERON! y eso me pone feliz.

El segundo capítulo será más largo ¡lo prometo!, este nomás es pa' calar si tengo audiencia o no...juró que lo dejaré botado si de plano nadie deja un "está bueno"

Y hasta aquí, nos leemos en el capítulo 2, BYE!


	2. Hombres decididos

Buenas noches a todas y todos, les traigo el capítulo dos. Creo que tardé mucho je, lo siento, pero estuve algo ocupada.

Muchísimas gracias a **Sakura Kaname** (lo de hija de satanás me mató XDD jaja, hey eso de -10 es muy bueno), **Lexington Rabdos** (waa gracias por dejar review, eso me motivó. Dejaré amenazas más seguido wajaja), **Beryl96** (muchas gracias, hiciste que me sientiera feliz...en mi vida hay pocas personas que disfrutan (?) del KyoTen, ¡gracias por el review!) y **Scarlet-Evan** (tienes razón, creo que lo revolví un poco, ¡verdad! buu ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido eso de que Kyousuke conquistara a Tenmita, hubiese sido más kawaii, prometo que el lemmon llegará pronto jojojo), gracias por sus reviews y por darle una oportunidad a mi fic ¡este capítulo va para ustedes porque me motivaron a seguir escribiendo!

Y a quienes no dejaron reviews... les echaré la maldición jarocha (?) no sé qué sea pero suena malvado ¿a qué no? XD en fin, lean y espero que les guste. Aunque no dejen un reviewcito...¡sé que lo leen!, lo miro en las estadísticas muajajajá

Bien, ahora sí los dejo leer uwu

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go le pertenece a Level-5 y blah blah blah

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Hombres decididos**

Tsurugi llegó un par de horas antes de que comenzara a amanecer. Se sentía cansado y tenía muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero la más alarmante era la que estaba en el costado izquierdo, producto de una lucha contra un par de jabalíes.

Y es que cazar esos jabalíes había sido muy difícil, sobretodo porque uno de ellos resultó ser "una" y estaba luchando por defender a sus crías. Fue doloroso el acabar con ella, pero como dijo su padre, era la ley natural.

-_Ve con el curandero para que atienda tu herida y los rasguños de tus piernas_ –le ordenó su padre mientras dejaba caer sus sacos llenos de codornices y conejos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-_No hace falta_–dijo el chico mientras se enjuagaba con un poco de agua –_En unas horas me repondré._

Su padre suspiró –_Lamento lo del jabalí_ –Tsurugi suspiró y caminó hacia su habitación –_No te preocupes, solo espero que nunca llegué alguien más y trate de acabar con mi familia_ –dicho eso entro y se tiró sobre su cama, quedando dormido casi de inmediato.

La madre del chico entró a la casa y abrazo a su esposo –_ ¿Cómo les fue?_ –preguntó mientras pasaba su mano sobre las heridas de sus brazos

-_Nos fue muy bien, creo que nos hizo falta un saco más grande_ –sonrió –_Pero me preocupa Kyousuke, su boda es algo que lo tiene distante, además eso lo está ablandando y me preocupa, porque un líder que no es fuerte no podrá hacerse cargo de dos tribus_

-_Amor, tu eres fuerte y no por eso dejas de ser el "lobo tierno" con el que me casé_ –sonrió y deposito un suave beso en sus labios –_Prepararé tu baño, porque apestas _

-_No, ¿o sí?_ –su esposa sonrió de nuevo mientras negaba con la cabeza y luego salió de su casa.

(...)

Tenma se despertó muy temprano y se lavó la cara. Ese día le correspondía a él ir a ver a Tsurugi y estaba completamente decidido a lograrlo. Su madre se había encargado de darle unos muy buenos consejos que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo, por más vergonzosos que eran.

Su madre lo observaba desde la cocina, ver a Tenma así de emocionado la ponía contenta, pero lo que más animada la tenía era el pensar en la reacción de Kyousuke.

Luego de almorzar ambos partieron rumbo al territorio de Kyousuke. Esta vez su madre, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, iba con él. Ella necesitaba hablar con la madre del chico, porque eso de la "abstinencia" la tenía preocupada, si su querido y para nada inocente retoño se sentía así de frustrado, ¿cómo es que sentiría su futuro yerno?

Recogieron algunas presas pequeñas para no llegar con las manos vacías y finalmente se encontraron en la tribu que se encontraba repartiéndose la caza de la noche anterior.

Los "_Hola príncipe_" no se hicieron esperar por parte de algunas chicas quienes no perdieron la oportunidad de hablarle al joven quien solo se limitó a sonreírles y a responderles un tímido pero amable "_hola_". A medida que continuaban avanzando también se escuchaban los "_¿Cómo está príncipe?_" por parte de las demás personas, quienes ya se habían acostumbrarlo a tenerlo de visita. Después de todo ellos ya estaban enterados de la futura alianza entre los príncipes, estaban de acuerdo ya que Tenma había demostrado muchas veces que era un chico justo, agradable, bueno, inteligente, solidario y muy bondadoso que se preocupaba por los demás y que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de garantizar el bienestar de sus súbditos.

La madre de Tsurugi caminó hacia ellos una vez que los vio acercarse a su hogar –_No esperaba que también vinieras_ –le dijo a la madre del castaño

-_Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algunas "cosas"_ –enfatizó mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo, la otra entendió perfectamente y sonrió -_Entonces pasa y tomemos algo de té_ –respondió alegremente mientras los conducía al interior de su casa.

-_Este... ¿en dónde está Kyousuke? _–preguntó Tenma una vez estuvieron dentro del recinto.

La madre de Tsurugi sonrió ampliamente y le dio una charola con comida –_Sigue en su habitación, el pobre esta algo cansado por la caza de anoche, pero justo ahora iba a despertarlo para que comiera su almuerzo, ¿podrías dárselo? Sé que será mucho mejor recibido si eres tú quien se lo da _–el chico se sonrojó y luego asintió con una bella sonrisa en sus labios –_Gracias Tenma_ -el castaño se dirigió a la habitación de su prometido mientras ambas madres rápidamente comenzaban a charlar.

-_Creo que deberíamos de discutir sobre la posibilidad de una disolución del compromiso_ –dijo la madre de Tenma mientras suspiraba

La madre del ojiámbar parpadeo un par de veces, estaba confundida _-¿Pero por qué?_

-_Tenma cree que no le parece "atractivo" a Tsurugi_ –soltó sin más para luego acomodarse en su sitio, a diferencia de la otra, que se incorporó violentamente y caminó hacia su amiga _-¿Por qué Tenma cree eso?_

-_Verás, el muy ansioso ha hecho de todo con tal de "seducir" a Kyousuke y, pues él lo ignora, mi pobre niño ya no sabe ni que hacer, con decirte que hasta escuchó algunos de mis concejos _

La madre de Tsurugi comenzó a reír ante la extraña mirada de la castaña, recuperó el aliento y se apresuró a explicar –_Lo que sucede es que se está absteniendo, no quiere hacerle algo antes de la boda_

_-¿Cómo?, no te entiendo_ –la castaña le miraba con intriga

-_Es una tontería que el pobrecito se vio obligado a prometerle a mi esposo, una larga historia que no tiene sentido_ –le dio un sorbo a su taza de té

-_Pero aun así, ¿por qué está distante con mi hijo?, Tenma me dijo que en estos días ha estado alejado de él_

-_¿Sabes que eta en celo? _–fue lo único que dijo, antes de que la de ojos azules sonriera -¡_Ahhhhhhh! Eso lo explica todo_ –miró a su consuegra con complicidad.

Ambas sonrieron, para después comenzar a planear la boda, dos meses se pasarían volando y aún tenían que decidir en donde sería la ceremonia y que clase de recepción se llevaría a cabo. Así que, luego de aclarar las cosas, empezaron a planificar todos los detalles de tan ansiado evento.

(...)

Matsukaze entró sigilosamente y dejó la charola sobre un pequeño taburete que estaba al lado de la cama, en la cual, un despeinado chico dormía plácidamente con una pose muy graciosa. Tenma se rio bajito mientras pasaba su mano por los cabellos azules del joven, no todos los días podía contemplar al valiente Kyousuke durmiendo sin preocupaciones y extendido en toda la cama.

El de cabellera castaña suspiró y se agachó para luego susurrarle al chico un –_Despiértate dormilón, te traje algo de comer _

Tsurugi frunció el entrecejo y murmuró algo para luego continuar con su agradable siesta. Tenma puso entonces el plan B y comenzó a picar su mejilla suavemente con su dedo –_Tsu-ru-gi, despierta_ –dijo Tenma un poco más fuerte que la primera vez, pero nada, el chico seguía durmiendo –_Tsurugi _–dijo esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que el mayor lo abrazara y se girara haciendo que Matsukaze quedara sobre él.

Logró poner su mano al lado del otro, evitando caer encima del ojiámbar –_Tsurugi suéltame o voy a aplastarte_ –el trato de zafarse de su agarre, cuando de pronto escuchó algo que hizo que se sonrojara

-_Tenma...te amo..._ –el aludido sonrió, "_creo que está soñando conmigo_" pensó –_Tenma, yo quiero que seas mío... _

-_Lo soy Kyousuke_ –respondió suavemente

-_Yo quiero...yo quiero... _-dijo mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior

_-¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres? –_se apresuró a preguntar el ojiazul

-_Yo quiero hacértelo, pero..._

-_¿Pero? _–Tenma sentía como sus latidos iban más y más rápido

-_No...no puedo_ –dijo ante la extrañada mirada del castaño quien rápidamente ya se había planteado una loca idea, ¿y si Tsurugi era impotente? Eso explicaría muchas cosas, pero no, Tsurugi no podría serlo. Dispuesto a comprobarlo suspiró y sonrió para sí, era la hora de poner en marcha los "consejos" de su madre.

Tomo la mano derecha de Kyousuke y la colocó en su pecho, podía sentir el cálido tacto del mayor y como sus pulsaciones eran transmitidas al ojiambar. Bajó su mano por todo su torso, sintiendo como pequeños choques eléctricos recorrían su espalda, Tenma ya se estaba sintiendo más y más ansioso, deseaba pasar más allá de las caricias. Posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de Tsurugi y pasó al siguiente nivel.

Colocó su mano sobre la entrepierna del chico, percatándose entonces de que Tsurugi estaba respondiendo a sus acciones, pero no solo era eso, porque recordó que Kyousuke estaba soñando con él y quien sabe que cosas eran las que acontecían en esos sueños.

Tragándose su vergüenza bajó la única pieza que cubría la desnudez de Kyousuke, dejando que el castaño contemplara por primera vez, el miembro de aquel que sería su esposo. Se sonrojó al ver lo presumible que era y al darse cuenta de lo "despierto" que ya se encontraba, sin la más mínima experiencia, el ojiazul comenzó a masajearlo de arriba a abajo, con más y más ímpetu hasta que la mano del peliazul y su ronca voz preguntando -_¡¿Qué demonios?! _–interrumpieron su labor

-_Tsurugi, yo... _-Tenma se sentía avergonzado, bueno y es que tener a Kyousuke viéndolo fijamente y con una cara entre molesta y confundida no era para nada lindo

-_¿Por qué lo estabas haciendo? _–pregunto con un poco más de suavidad, no le gustaba asustar al castaño, pero ¿por qué rayos había llegado tan lejos?

-_Yo solo quiero...yo quería...yo..._–Tenma no encontraba las palabras precisas, menos cuando había hecho algo tan vergonzoso, pero luego lo recordó, lo miró y al fin dejó salir su frustración y con ésta, su reprimido deseo -_¡Quiero que lo hagas conmigo!_

Tsurugi no respondió nada, solamente se acomodó aquella prenda que había sido despojada por Tenma y se incorporó lentamente, la erección que le había dejado el castaño sería algo difícil de aplacar pero ya encontraría el modo. Miró la charola con el desayuno y luego miró a Tenma -_¿Es mucho pedir que esperes al día de la boda?_ –lo miró a los ojos y tomó suavemente sus manos

-_Es que yo no lo resisto más, ¡no sabes cómo me siento! _–le reclamó, recibiendo un abrazo como respuesta por parte del mayor

-_Te pido que me esperes, solo serán dos meses_ –Tsurugi sintió como su problemita comenzaba a crecer, ¿por qué era tan débil a la esencia del chico?, ¿por qué sus hormonas se prendían con tal rapidez con tan solo un minúsculo e insignificante roce como ese?

Lo aparto suavemente y se sentó en la cama, sintiendo una molestia de nuevo entre las piernas –_Sólo te pido que esperes_

Tenma lo miró con molestia y se puso de pie -_¿Por qué?, a mí no me importa llegar "impuro" a ese día, mientras sea contigo no me importa dejar de ser limpio_

-_..._

-_¿Acaso no te parezco atractivo?, ¿te desagrado? –_de nuevo no hubo respuesta_ -¡¿Por qué no me entiendes?!_

-_¡¿Tú por qué lo haces tan difícil?! _–esta vez era Kyousuke el que se mostraba molesto

-_¡¿Acaso no me quieres?! si tanto te molesto solo dímelo, podemos cancelarlo todo antes de que sea tarde_

Tsurugi se incorporó -_¡TU NUNCA ENTIENDES NADA!_ –fue lo único que dijo antes de que Tenma sintiera una fuerte presión en el pecho, ¿qué era lo que no entendía?, ¿qué Tsurugi no lo quería? Quería llorar pero no quería que Kyousuke lo viera, por lo que salió corriendo.

-_¡Tenma! _–gritó el chico antes de echar a correr tras él.

El castaño salió de la casa ignorando a su madre quien le preguntaba qué había pasado, ignoró los gritos de Tsurugi, ignoró todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, corrió sin dirección, sentía el viento en su rostro y como las lágrimas salían y salían sin parar.

(...)

Kyousuke corría por todos lados mientras buscaba sin éxito a Tenma, sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho. Estaba asustado, él que nunca en su vida había sentido temor, por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, miedo de que algo malo le ocurriera al castaño.

Pedía a los dioses y a sus ancestros porque su "futuro esposo" se encontrara bien, ya había decidido que cuando lo encontrara y estuvieran juntos de nuevo, le haría el amor hasta que no pudieran más. Sí eso había sido el causante de aquel miedo, habría que erradicarse de inmediato.

Continuó buscando -_¿Dónde demonios te metiste?_ –se preguntó mientras corría rápidamente hacia la cascada.

**** Flash back ****

Ambas madres salieron de la casa, encontrándose con el peliazul cerca del bosque. Tsurugi miraba desesperadamente hacia todos lados buscando a Tenma pero nada.

-_¿Qué fue lo que pasó? _–preguntó su madre mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-_El...yo...el me...yo le dije que no podía hasta el día de la boda_ –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-_¿A dónde se fue mi hijo?_ –le pregunto su futura suegra

-_No lo sé, sólo salió corriendo y no me dijo nada_

La madre del castaño miró a la madre del otro y ésta asintió, caminó suavemente hacia el peliazul y coloco una de sus manos sobre su hombro, llamando así su atención. Pensó en lo que había hablado con su hijo y con su amiga, a pesar de que ya sabía lo que le ocurría, deseaba escucharlo de los labios del mismísimo Kyousuke, por eso se decidió a preguntar -_¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo con Tenma?_

Tsurugi sonrió de lado, ese prometido suyo en verdad estaba ansioso, tanto como para contarle a su madre -_¿No se lo ha dicho ella?_ –preguntó mientras señalaba a su progenitora

La aludida le dio un golpe al chico por su falta de respeto y por dudar de su discreción, aunque el joven la conocía muy bien porque ya se lo había contado todo a su querida amiga y aliada –_Si quieres que se lo diga, se lo diré_

-_Kyousuke yo quiero saber, porque tal vez así pueda entenderlo y pueda ayudarte con mi hijo_

Tsurugi la miró y luego se dejó caer en el pasto para después comenzar con su relato –_Mi padre me dio a tomar "néctar divino" cuando tenía cinco años, me embriague y el me propuso un reto. Tenía que girar tres veces y luego correr hasta mi casa sin irme de lado. Si ganaba me dejaría ir a cazar en la próxima luna pero si perdía tenía que prometer que no marcaría a Tenma hasta el día de mi boda. Así lo hicimos y como era de esperarse fallé. Desde ese día me vi obligado a cumplir, tengo palabra y aunque esa promesa no fue prácticamente en serio, tengo la obligación de cumplirla. Es cuestión moral más que nada, aunque sé que es una tontería y que tal vez mi padre ni siquiera lo recuerde. Prácticamente es una abstinencia auto-impuesta, que me ha resultado muy difícil de cumplir porque Tenma siempre me está provocando_ –terminó de decir mientras suspiraba, miró a ambas mujeres y se sonrojó al ver que lo miraban con ternura -_P-Pero no me importa, ya solo faltan dos meses y ya esperé hasta ahora ¿no?_ –Kyousuke se incorporó

_-¿Y podríamos saber qué fue lo que pasó en tu habitación?_ –Tsurugi se sonrojó de golpe al recordar lo que su querido prometido había hecho -_Eso es algo que prefiero no decir, será mejor que continúe buscando a Tenma_ –dicho eso el joven hecho a correr de nuevo dejando atrás a ambas madres que sonreían ampliamente al darse una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

**** Fin de flash back ****

-_Maldición, mi herida aún no cierra_ –se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba la pequeña marca de sangre que había quedado en su mano –_Si no estuviera tan mal habría alcanzado a Tenma_ –se hincó junto al lago y comenzó a enjuagar la sangre que comenzaba a salir. Bebió un poco y prosiguió con su búsqueda.

-_No, Tenma es muy rápido_ –pensó mientras recordaba que desde pequeño, nunca había logrado ganarle una carrera. Además era por esa rapidez que sus padres habían decidido unirlos, su velocidad era la fuerza por la cual él y su tribu llamaban la atención.

Tsurugi continúo su búsqueda por todo el bosque, entre los árboles, detrás de los arbustos, dentro de algunas cuevas que solían frecuentar y nada, no había rastro del castaño, parecía que el bosque se lo hubiese tragado.

-_Tsk..._ –pronunció mientras volvía a colocar su mano sobre su herida. Esa herida le estaba dando demasiados problemas, además el dolor estaba comenzando a hacerse más agudo. Si tan solo apareciera la luna, él podría sanar.

Era un hombre lobo después de todo, era una habilidad que tenían todos los lobos y criaturas mágicas del bosque. Él tenía el poder para cambiar de forma cuando quería, pero solo era en luna llena cuando su poder aumentaba. Eso había servido para que su tribu decidiera salir a cazar todas las noches antes de la luna llena, así si alguien resultaba herido tendría la "magia de la luna llena" para sanarse.

Pero necesitaba mirar la luna, y eso aún tardaría. Eran como las 2 de la tarde, tenía hambre y su herida había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo. Solo era tiempo para que se pusiera peor, necesitaba atención médica de inmediato pero en esos momentos se encontraba muy lejos de su aldea como para volver. Se sentó junto al tronco de un árbol y comenzó a untarse un poco de su saliva. Era un método de curación poco agradable pero a veces daba resultado, al menos esperaba que el dolor disminuyera con eso.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su olfato, tal vez podría sentir el aroma de Tenma si se concentraba lo suficiente. Duró así por un rato pero nada, ni rastro de su adorable castaño, solo percibió el aroma de algunas aves, de unas truchas, de un grupo de ardillas y el olor de un zorro pero nada, nada referente a… ¿un zorro?

Sí, su olfato no podía engañarlo, había percibido el asqueroso olor de un zorro. Se incorporó con dificultad y volvió a olfatear. La presencia de ese olor se había ido –_Maldición_ –dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente el tronco con su puño cerrado. Si algún zorro había encontrado a Tenma, tal vez ahora ellos... ¡NO!, Tenma no podía hacerle algo así. Pero esos malditos zorros eran capaces de lavarle el cerebro a cualquiera, así son ellos, astutos y tramposos por naturaleza.

De pronto percibió el olor de nuevo, se estaba acercando a él. Miró hacia los lados antes de sentir como perdía fuerzas, su herida comenzó a punzarle y cayó al suelo. Cuando estaba por desvanecerse sintió como alguien lo agarraba con fuerza

_-¿Tsurugi?, Tsurugi por favor resiste..._ –escuchó antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿quienes serán los zorros? wooo el drama se aproxima...

Am, ¿me dejan review? sé que tienen ganas de hacerlo, anden, anden déjenlo eso me da inspiración -chantaje mode on-

Si llegaron hasta aquí ¡GRACIAS POR SU PREFERENCIA (?)! Nos leemos en el capítulo 3


	3. Magia Lunar

¡PERDÓNENME!, en serio ¡PERDÓNENME! se me había olvidado el fic LOL hasta hace poco llegó a mi un "deja vú" y hasta ahora lo subo.

No se preocupen, lo bueno es que ya terminé el fic :D puedo adelantarles que solo faltan dos capítulos más para que esto llegue a su fin... o tal vez lo junte todo en un solo capítulo o agregue otro pero bueno, eso ya es aparte.

De nuevo les agradezco por sus reviews, que me ayudan a pervertir a Tenma (?) ok no.

**Lexington Rabdos:** jajaja pobre Tsurugi impotente DX así no nos sirve jeje, nha ¿qué crees? Taiyou no es zorro...

**Beryl96:**creí que era tedioso... gracias por aclarar que no habías dormido wuajaja si, su padre es muy malo. Jo, tu también piensas que Taiyou es un zorro X3

**Haruna Kariya:** aw, me sonrojas... ¡muchas gracias por tu review! y por seguir el fic (aunque no dejaste review antes... ok no) KAMII! no dejes de respirar, ya actualicé D:

**Scarlet-Evan:** si, Tenma es un adorable y tierno uke...¡lo sé! mamas fujoshis que "obligaron" a los pobrecitos a casarse...¡kyaa! ese es el punto del lime, dejar con las ganas muajajá... bueno al menos dudas sobre el zorro. ¡Gracias por empezar a seguir el fic!

Se que hay personas entre las tinieblas que no dejan review porque son malotes y/o porque quieren ocultar que si les gusta mi fic (?) pero no importa...mientras lo lean soy feliz... ¡NO ES CIERTO! venga no sean malos, dejen sus opiniones con un: "LOL" soy feliz ¡estoy desesperada e imploro por reviews! D:

Ejem, ejem, bueno, sin más blah blah blah...¡lean y sufran con mas lime! muajajá

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go le pertenece a Level-5 y shalalala lalalala (léase como intro de Maji de Kansha! XDD)

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** **Magia lunar**

Kyousuke se despertó al percibir el delicioso olor a carne asada que desprendía un conejo que se cocía en una parrilla frente a él.

-_Oh, despertaste _–dijo una suave voz -_¿Tienes mucha hambre verdad?, no cualquiera reacciona con el olor de un conejo asándose_ –su salvador le sonrió mientras terminaba de voltear al conejo para que terminara de cocinarse.

-_Agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado pero, ¿me trajiste a su casa?_ –Tsurugi se incorporó de su sitio y se dio cuenta de un pedazo de tela que cubría su herida

-_Pues, es mi casa también ¿lo olvidas?_ –cortó un pedazo de conejo y lo sirvió en un plato –_Me case con él hace cuatro meses _

_-¿Cuatro meses ya?, que rápido se pasa el tiempo_ –habló el peliazul con tal de "hacer plática", quedarse en silencio con él era bastante incómodo.

El otro chico le sonrió y le ofreció el plato –_Muchas gracias_ –dijo antes de empezar a comer

_-¿Qué hacías en medio de la nada?, estabas muy lejos de tu territorio. Si un oso te hubiera encontrado te hubiese devorado enseguida _

Tsurugi se pasó el bocado -_Estoy buscando a Tenma _–luego continuó comiendo

_-¿Por qué?, acaso se dio cuenta de que tu no le convienes_ –Tsurugi lo miró molesto –_Solo bromeaba, él te ama demasiado_ –el peliazul sonrió y terminó de comer para luego continuar con el relato

-_Tuvimos una pequeña discusión en la mañana y el salió corriendo, lo he estado buscando pero no lo encuentro. Luego está herida que tengo hizo que me desmayara y ahora creo que estoy aún más lejos de poder encontrarlo_

-_¿Buscaste en la cascada? _–Tsurugi asintió -_¿Y en las cuevas?_

-_Busque en todos los sitios que frecuentamos juntos pero no está, comienzo a pensar que tal vez se fue hacia su tribu_ –el chico tomó el plato vacío de Kyousuke y lo colocó en la mesa -_Vamos, te ayudaré a buscarlo_

Tsurugi le sonrió –_Gracias Shuu, realmente eres un buen chico…_ -el otro puso su mano frente a Kyousuke para que guardara silencio

-_Lo hago por Tenma, él es mi amigo desde hace mucho. No quiero que malentiendas, yo aún te odio_ –sentenció para luego salir de su casa

-_¿M-Me odias?, ¿entonces por qué me curaste? _–preguntó incrédulo, luego salió tras él

-_Ya te lo dije, lo hago por Tenma...si te mueres no quiero pensar en cómo se pondrá_

Tsurugi sonrió –_Gracias de todas formas_ –ambos se miraron para después comenzar a correr.

**** Flash back ****

Tsurugi era muy buen amigo de un zorro llamado Hakuryuu, él era un zorro blanco bastante agradable. Se llevaban muy bien y hacían muchas cosas juntos pero un día Kyousuke le dio una noticia que no le agradó para nada

-_¡Cuando sea mayor voy a casarme con un lobo!_ –le dijo con una enorme y feliz sonrisa, eso a Hakuryuu le partió el corazón

-_¿Con un lobo?_ –preguntó el pequeño zorro

-_¡Sí!, es el futuro alfa de la tribu de "los rápidos" se llama Tenma, ¿no es genial? –_Tsurugi lo abrazó con fuerza –_Es el lobo más lindo que he visto en tooooda mi vida, ¡y será mi esposo!_

-...

-_Ayer fui a entrevistarme con él, nuestros padres hicieron una ceremonia y luego dijeron que estaríamos unidos cuando fuéramos grandes. Jugamos todo el día, Tenma es muy divertido _–terminó de decir mientras daba un gran salto

-_¿Y yo? _–le preguntó el de cabellos blancos -_¿Dónde quedo yo?_

-_¿A qué te refieres Haku?_

-_¡Yo te quiero! _–gritó mientras miraba fijamente a Kyousuke _-¡Dijiste que te casarías conmigo!_

-_Nunca dije eso, ¡me casaré con Tenma porque lo amo!_ –le gritó. El otro lo miró con odio y se lanzó sobre él dándole mordidas, golpes y arañazos. Tsurugi trataba de defenderse pero no lo logró, hasta que afortunadamente la madre de Kyousuke llegó y los separó.

Desde ese día su amistad quedó hecha pedazos, no volvieron a hablarse hasta que se volvieron a encontrar en una fiesta de la tribu de Tenma, donde Kyousuke se enteró de que Hakuryuu estaba comprometido con Shuu, quien coincidentemente era de los mejores amigos de Tenma.

Kyousuke y Hakuryuu volvieron a dirigirse la palabra y terminaron llevándose bien otra vez, pero el de cabellera blanquecina quiso aprovecharse de ello. Trató incansablemente de separar a Tenma y a Tsurugi, incluso rompió el compromiso de Shuu, quien terminó enterándose de todo lo ocurrido con Kyousuke y terminó odiando al peliazul.

Pero nada dio resultado porque Tenma, quien ya estaba enterado de todo, hablo con él y defendió su compromiso hasta que Hakuryuu termino dándose por vencido.

Derrotado, Hakuryuu le pidió perdón a Shuu quien se hizo del rogar por dos largos años, ¿quién le iba a compensar todas esas lágrimas derramadas por su culpa y el dolor en su alma propiciado por ese compromiso roto?

Terminaron casándose hacía ya cuatro meses, Hakuryuu había aprendido a lidiar con la relación entre su Shuu y Tenma quien era, por desgracia, su mejor amigo y con el hecho de que el segundo habría de casarse con aquel que amó. Pero secretamente Shuu continuaba guardando un leve rencor contra el peliazul, que poco a poco se fue extinguiendo.

Eso lo comprobó cuando lo encontró a punto de desmayarse y lo llevo hasta su casa para curarlo, ¿por qué? Pues porque tenía un corazón blando y porque gracias a que Tsurugi había rechazado a Hakuryuu en su infancia, él había podido conocerlo. El destino es muy sabio, y como alguna vez le dijo su fallecida hermanita, es bueno perdonar a los demás porque ellos no siempre saben lo que hacen.

****Fin de flash back ****

-_¿Aún te duele verdad? _–le preguntó Shuu al ver que Tsurugi colocaba su mano sobre su herida

-_Sólo un poco_ –dijo haciéndose el valiente –_Basta con que salga la luna para que esté completamente bien_

Shuu sacó de su bolsa un frasco con algo de ungüento y se lo untó a Kyousuke –_Eso calmará el dolor_

Tsurugi le sonrió y luego de agradecer, ambos continuaron con la búsqueda.

(...)

Tenma seguía sollozando, afortunadamente el llanto había parado hacía ya un par de horas, pero los sollozos seguían. Estaba asustado y tenía hambre, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Aprovechó que su raptor se había ido para buscar alguna salida, pero nada, no había ninguna salida en aquella cueva. Se acomodó en una esquinita y trato de calmarse, necesitaba pensar en un plan para salir de allí, si tan solo Kyousuke estuviera con él, de seguro pondría en su lugar a ese malvado y ambos se irían a la aldea, felices y contentos, pero no, el fuerte y valiente Kyousuke no estaba allí.

_-Tal vez ni siquiera me esté buscando_ –dijo en voz bajita mientras se acurrucaba más contra la pared.

De pronto apareció su captor, llevaba algo de comida en una charola y se la ofreció a Tenma con una sonrisa

-_Gracias, pero prefiero irme a casa con Kyousuke_ –dijo el castaño, haciendo que el otro arrojara la charola contra la pared y borrara la sonrisa de su rostro

-_¡Entiende que él no te quiere!, no le importas_ –le gritó mientras caminaba hacia él, lo tomó por los brazos –_Debes amarme a mí, ¿entiendes?_

-_¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ –Tenma lo miró con lástima –_No se puede obligar a alguien a amar, el amor es algo que se da así, sin saber porque, solo se da como algo natural_ –le sonrió, el otro lo soltó para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-_No importa que no me ames, te tendré quieras o no_ –le dijo antes de marcharse. Tenma se derrumbó en llanto justo cuando volvió a quedarse solo. No quería que nadie más lo tocara, solo le pertenecía a Kyosuke.

Y fue entonces cuando lo entendió, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan necio, si tan solo se hubiera quedado un poco más para escuchar los motivos de su novio, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan caprichoso, justo ahora estaría tranquilo en casa junto a su madre y a su futura familia. Tenma se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo y suspiró, bueno, al menos había aprendido algo con todo eso.

Pasaron algunas horas, tenía más hambre que antes y cada vez estaba más y más convencido de que nadie lo estaba buscando. A lo mejor pensaban que se trataba de un pequeño enojo temporal y que volvería cuando se encontrara más calmado, o que solo quería estar solo por un tiempo.

Fuera lo que pensaran, seguramente nadie lo buscaría, a pesar de que ahora estaba necesitado de ayuda. De pronto recordó algo, esa noche había luna llena. Sonrió al recordar eso, estaba salvado, solo tendría que esperar un poco más. El castaño se recostó sobre el frío suelo y se golpeó mentalmente, ¿cómo había sido tan ingenuo para dejarse llevar por un completo extraño?

****Flash back****

Tenma estaba sentado a los pies de un frondoso árbol, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, de pronto sintió como alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

-_¡Déjame Kyousuke!, ahora no quiero hablar contigo_ –dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, pero una risa extraña y vagamente familiar hizo que dejara de llorar para voltear asustado.

-_Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño_ –le dijo con una amplia y bella sonrisa -_¿Podría saber por qué lloras? _–le preguntó mientras secaba las lágrimas del castaño con sus dedos.

Tenma se sonrojo ante tal acción y se separó rápidamente, llevándose su brazo hacia la cara para terminar de secarse los ojos -_Es que alguien que es importante para mi, esta comenzando a odiarme_ –volvió a sollozar.

-_Sabes algo, yo sería incapaz de odiar a alguien tan lindo como tu _–se acercó al castaño y lo abrazó, Tenma volvió a sonrojarse, el otro sonrió ante la acción -_¿Me tienes miedo? _–el castaño negó y lo empujo suavemente para deshacerse de su agarre -_¿Entonces por qué me rechazas?_ –el recién llegado suspiró y se puso de pie –_Creo que no sabes quien soy, ¿cierto?_ –Tenma asintió -_¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿e-en verdad no te acuerdas de mí?_ –el chico volvió a negar.

El otro suspiró resignado y se recargó en el árbol, ambos permanecieron sin decir nada por un largo rato, Tenma tenía los nervios a flor de piel, tenía mucho miedo. No sabía quien era ese chico y mucho menos sabía cuales eran sus intenciones. Rápidamente planeo una ruta de escape, si el tipo ese se atrevía a hacerle algo, el huiría. Solo hacia falta una oportunidad para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

-_¡Ya sé! _–Tenma se sorprendió y lo miró –_Te llevaré a un lugar muy bueno, sé que me recordarás cuando estemos allí, dime ¿quieres venir conmigo? _–le preguntó con una radiante sonrisa, tal vez fue esa seguridad en sus palabras, o lo transparente que se mostraba con él, que Tenma sonrió y no dudó ni un poco cuando tomó la mano que le extendía el joven –_Claro_ –respondió el castaño sin siquiera imaginarse que acababa de echarse la soga al cuello.

****Fin de flash back****

Tenma se despertó sobresaltado al sentir como besaban su cuello con desesperación, encontrándose con el rosto de aquel desconocido, de inmediato lo empujo y se arrinconó junto a uno de los muros, miraba con miedo al chico quien solo atinó a sonreír.

-_Vamos, tan solo déjame "probarte" un poco_ –dijo relamiéndose los labios –_Quiero ser el afortunado de tener a un alfa, si Kyousuke ya te ha tenido, ¿qué importa si yo también lo hago?_ –el chico se acercó a gatas hacia Tenma quien negaba mientras sentía como empezaba a temblar.

-_¡No!, no puedes hacerlo_ –le dijo al mismo tiempo que lo pateaba, logrando tener algo de ventaja para correr hacia la entrada, sin embargo al llegar ahí, fue detenido por un fuerte dolor en su espalda que hizo que cayera al suelo.

-_¡Te dije que serás mío!, no me importa si es por las malas_ –el joven le había arrojado a Tenma una especie de red con espinas –_Vamos, no quiero marcar tu hermoso cuerpo_

-_¿Por qué me haces esto? _–preguntó el castaño con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sintiendo como sangraban algunas de las heridas que acababan de hacerse en su espalda.

-_¿Por qué?, ¿aún preguntas por qué?_ –el de ojos azules lo miró con miedo -_¡Tú me rechazaste!, me rechazaste a pesar de que tú y yo… ¡habíamos prometido estar juntos para siempre!_

Y entonces Tenma lo recordó, no había ninguna duda. Ese chico, ese que ahora estaba torturándolo y lo había hecho prisionero, no era nadie más que... - _¿Taiyou?, ¿eres tú Taiyou?_ –miró al joven, quien asintió _-¡¿Cómo puedes?!_

-_Quiero que Tsurugi sienta el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando te perdí, cuando te alejaron de mi lado para entregarte a él_ –mencionó al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia Tenma y se posicionaba sobre él, sometiéndolo mientras lo tomaba por las muñecas, impidiendo que se moviera.

-_Pero yo nunca estuve contigo de esa forma, tampoco te rechacé _–la lengua de él de cabellera naranja recorrió lentamente el cuello de Tenma, quién se estremeció y se asustó al sentir como una de las manos del otro comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos -_¡Déjame ir aho-!_

Fue imposible terminar con su oración, la lengua de Amemiya había entrado a la boca del castaño, recorriendo cada uno de los húmedos rincones, hasta que ya no pudo seguir aguantando la respiración. Bajo su otra mano, la condujo hacia la entrepierna de Matsukaze y comenzó a acariciarlo. El chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se retorció bajo su agresor, tratando de liberarse, pero solamente logro que su captor se molestara aún más con él y lo golpeara con fuerza, haciendo que el menor dejara de forcejear.

-_¿Ves?, si puedes ser obediente_ –le dijo mientras lo giraba hacia el suelo, dejándolo completamente a su merced.

Tenma lloraba a mares, Kyousuke ya no podría ser el primero. Se reprendía por lo idiota que había sido y por no haber entendido antes. Sintió como el mayor lo despojaba de su taparrabos y comenzaba a acariciar su trasero.

-_Me perteneces _–le dijo al oído –_Si tan sólo hubieras preferido el matrimonio conmigo, ¡nos conocíamos desde antes!, pero… ¡PERO LO PREFERISTE A ÉL!_ –gritó al mismo tiempo que mordía el hombro derecho del ojiazul, quien dejo salir un grito de dolor.

Taiyou volvió a voltear a Tenma, haciendo que lo encarase mientras se despojaba de sus prendas, dejándole ver la gran erección que tenía. El castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como su corazón se hacía polvo. Ya no podría casarse con Tsurugi, ni tampoco podría volver a verlo a los ojos, seguramente iba a odiarlo. Miró hacia una pequeña rendija, la luna había salido pero ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse - _Kyousuke –_susurró Tenma sintiendo como el pelinaranja separaba sus piernas –_Te amo..._

Un golpe en seco, un fuerte golpe y el aroma tan conocido al que estaba acostumbrado. Sintió como alguien lo cubría con una manta y le arrastraba hacia a salida.

-_¿Tenma, estás bien?, ¿puedes escucharme? _–el castaño abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con unos de color negro.

-_Shuu _–murmuró –_Kyousuke va a odiarme_

-_¡Eso no es cierto!, tu no hiciste nada malo _–le dijo –_Al que debe odiar es a Taiyou por hacerte algo así _–Shuu untó algo de ungüento sobre las heridas de la espalda de su amigo.

Tenma sujetó la mano del moreno y lo miró _-El, el, ¿él me...? _

-_No lo sé, Tsurugi fue el que entró primero _–acarició suavemente la cabeza de Tenma –_Yo solo te vi en el suelo antes de que Tsurugi lo golpeara y luego empezara a pelear con él_

-_¡Shuu!, ¿Kyousuke está peleando en su forma natural?_ –le preguntó preocupado, el otro asintió -_¡Debemos detenerlo!, sino el perderá el control de su mente_ –el ojiazul se amarró la manta bajo la cintura y entró corriendo a la cueva seguido por el de cabellos negros.

Al entrar vio a los dos lobos luchando sin control, Tsurugi lo tenía debajo mientras lo mordía fieramente, sin que Taiyou pudiera defenderse. El castaño corrió hacia el ojiámbar y lo abrazó con fuerza –_No lo hagas, no vale la pena _–dijo mientras se aferraba a el lobo aún con más fuerza -_¡Yo solo quiero estar contigo!, así que no vale la pena que lo mates _–perecía que el chico ya había perdido la razón, Taiyou ya había perdido mucha sangre

-_Tsurugi, por favor detente _–dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar _–¡Vuelve en ti!, no quiero que pierdas el control _

Eso fue lo que hizo que el joven dejara de atacar a Taiyou, se transformó de nuevo en humano y abrazó al castaño, quien rápidamente buscó refugió en los fuertes brazos del mayor. Kyousuke miró con odio al aún lobo y le dijo _-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Tenma!, ¿escuchaste?, la próxima vez te asesinaré _–luego cargo al castaño en su espalda y salió del lugar.

Shuu esperaba afuera y al verlos salir suspiró –_Que bueno que ambos estén bien..._

-_Ve a curar a ese maldito, si no recibe ayuda morirá _–fue lo único que dijo Tsurugi antes de echar a correr de vuelta a su tribu, Tenma le sonrió a su amigo desde lejos.

Shuu bufó molesto, ese idiota de Tsurugi ¡¿cómo se atrevía a darle ordenes?!, eso le pasaba por andar curando a lobos idiotas como él. Pero pese a todo sabía que lo que hizo estaba bien, además había podido salvar a su amigo. Suspiró y entró a la cueva, encontrándose con un desmayado y malherido lobo a quién comenzó a atender deprisa, con tal de usar una poca de luz de luna para que se recuperara más rápido.

(...)

Kyousuke y Tenma estaban dentro del lago, ambos se lavaban bajo la luna con el propósito de poder sanar sus heridas antes de regresar a la tribu. No querían preocupar a nadie, y a pesar del dolor de Tsurugi, éste había aceptado no contar lo que había sucedido con Amemiya.

-_¿Te hizo algo?_ –le preguntó al recordar la horrible escena que presenció al entrar a la cueva

_-No_ –fue lo único que respondió el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de borrar el dolor que Taiyou le había hecho. Tsurugi apretó los puños -_¿Seguro?_

-_Sí _–y entonces Kyousuke no lo soportó más, abrazó por la espalda al chico y lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que Tenma se sintiera mal por haber permitido que Taiyou llegara tan lejos con él _-Es que…¡no lo puedo aguantar!, ¡apestas al hedor de otro! Y odio pensar que te, ¡qué te puso un maldito dedo encima! O que tal vez él..._-Tenma se giró, besando al ojiámbar en los labios, llevando sus brazos al cuello del mayor

-_No pienses en eso ahora _–dijo mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo del peliazul –_Solo quiero que seamos uno, ya no quiero pensar en lo que pasó o en lo que pasará, solo quiero sentirte dentro de mí _

Tsurugi se separó, contemplando al castaño. Su desnudez contrastaba con la perfecta luz blanca de la luna llena y sus ojos poseían un brillo distinto, mandó al carajo la promesa y todo. Abrazó al menor y lo llevó a la orilla donde lo recostó con suavidad, dándole pequeños besos en el pecho y en sus hombros.

-_¿Estás seguro de hacer esto ahora? _–preguntó Tsurugi mientras detenía su labor y miraba al menor

-_Siempre eh estado seguro _–le respondió mientras lo acercaba hacia él, juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Fue así como Tenma y Kyousuke se unieron, en una noche de luna llena que habría de iluminar la existencia de ambos y que los juntaría por siempre.

(...)

Estaban por llegar a la aldea, el de ojos ámbar cargaba al castaño en brazos, cubierto con la delgada manta que le había dado Shuu. Los primeros rayos del sol marcaban el inicio de un nuevo día y del nuevo sentimiento que ambos compartían. Tenma estaba adolorido y cansado por la acción que habían tenido a la orilla del lago pero su rostro reflejaba una felicidad infinita. Se aferró con fuerza al pecho del otro y beso su cuello.

-_Te amo Kyousuke_ –le dijo, sin darse cuenta del hermoso sonrojo que poseía el aludido

-_Yo también Tenma_ –respondió al tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa –_Ahora que nos hemos apareado, ten por seguro que no dejaré que te separes de mí. Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario._

* * *

¿Y?, ¿qué les pereció?

Ya sé que me precipité en la pelea y eso pero así es mi estilo. ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo! muchas dudas serán aclaradas.

Pero sólo si el capítulo logra los 5 reviews si no ¡NO SUBO LA CONTINUACIÓN Y FIN DE LA HISTORIA!

Nha, mentira pero unos reviws no le caen mal a ningún fic. Nos leemos en el capítulo 4 que subiré a la mayor brevedad.

P.D. Recuerden que los reviews hacen a Tsurugi más pervertido y a Tenma más sumiso (?) XDD

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! y hasta luego :D

Casi se me olvidaba... en el próximo capítulo ya habrá lemmon, tan descriptivo que dirá de que color eran los calzoncillos de los ácaros de las cobijas de Kyousuke jajaja ok no... ya, ahora sí bye bye!


	4. El día de la unión

Luego de un arduo trabajo eh aquí el fruto de mi esfuerzo y ¡nha!... hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien. Verán esto no lo había subido antes por falta de tiempo u.u pero como al fin estoy de "vacaciones" ya pude tener un poco de tiempo libre para dejarles la continuación.

Am que más...¡perdón! como escritora estoy llendo en decadencia TTwTT tras una revisión deje el capítulo igual (cosa que no me agradó, me gustaría haber podido agregar algo más) solo espero que les guste aunque sea un poquis, así podré morir en paz (?).

Ahora contestaré reviews nwn:

Chomi Ray Hiwatari Tsurugi: aw, gracias! si lo sé...me precipité algo con ese asunto jeje y lo siento, si tardé demasiado DX

Haruna Kariya: No puedo con tanta presión tuya D: haha ok no, ¡matame por haber tardado tanto! lo siento mucho, a pesar de que dije que no tardaría...¡perdón!

Scarlet-Evan: jojo ese es el punto del limme (jodido limme), muajaja...no, la pistola de agua no D: soy mala hahaha ¡gracias por dejar review! y que crees? al fin lemmon! X3

Lexington Rabdos: waa perdón D: lo sé, es que siempre tengo problemas con eso, y si le sumo que en esa fecha andaba hasta el gorro de trabajo y estrés, lo único que quería era terminar el fic y subirlo, lo siento, pero espero poder mejorar eso en el futuro. Agradezco mucho que te tomaras el tiempo para dejar review, las críticas como la tuya me ayudan a mejorar, gracias nwn

Sayuri Kazemaru: sí, imaginatelos así, ese es el punto X3 ¿verdad que son muy "kawaii"? asdasd, ¡gracias por leer! jojo si...le falta lemmon pero ya llegó, al fin :D Y bienvenida al fic (?) eso suena raro jojo, se que me apresuré, lo siento TTwTT ¡no, con la pistola de agua no!... ¿sabes donde vivo? (mira hacia todos lados) waaa

Como lo prometido es deuda... ¡a leer y ojalá les guste el lemmon! sfgsfgsfg (?)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** ¿Inazuma Eleven Go me pertenece?...nop, ¿Inazuma Eleven Go le pertenece a Level-5?...sip, pero no por mucho muajajajá XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El día de la unión**

Desde el día anterior la aldea trabajó sin descanso, la madre de Tenma prácticamente vivió ahí desde la semana pasada. Ambas madres se encargaron de decorar y de acomodar los recintos para los invitados.

Por otro lado, el padre de Kyousuke se lo había llevado a las montañas para hablar sobre sus futuras responsabilidades como jefe. Mientras su padre estuviera con vida, el chico sería el segundo al mando.

Todo el mundo estaba bajo estrés constante y con muchas cosas por hacer, pero los más afectados eran Tenma y Kyousuke, quienes prácticamente no habían estado juntos desde aquella noche en el lago. El de cabellos azules suspiró mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado, recordando la noche en que Tenma y él...

-_Deja de tontear _–la voz de su padre lo sacó abruptamente de sus hermosos recuerdos –_Toma_ –le dio un plato con algo de comida

-_Gracias_ –el chico recibió el plato y comenzó a comer, sin embargo, su mente no hacía más que divagar en sus recuerdos, los cuales hacían que su tiempo de espera fuera cada vez más desesperante.

Porque él lo sabía perfectamente, eso de la plática en las montañas no era más que un motivo para separarlos, al menos hasta el día de la boda. No podía hacer nada más que esperar, pero eso era frustrante, sobre todo ahora que había "tocado el cielo" con su amadísimo ojiazul. Suspiró, dejó su plato vacío junto a la fogata y sin decir nada caminó y se acomodó en la tienda improvisada para luego cerrar los ojos.

Ya solo faltaba un día, un día para volver a ver a Tenma, un día para volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, un día para amarlo tan intensamente como aquella hermosa noche.

(...)

El castaño suspiró una vez más, volviendo a llamar la atención de ambas madres que no hicieron más que sonreír, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, ellas sabían que algo había pasado esa noche. Se notaba, no debían subestimar la intuición maternal y menos con esas dos.

-_Tenma, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?_ –preguntó la madre de Tsurugi, el chico asintió –_¿Podrías ir a despertar a Yuuichi?, quiere ayudarnos a preparar la comida para el recibimiento_

-_¿El recibimiento? _–Matsukaze la miró atentamente

-_Sí, ¿es qué acaso no sabes que esta tarde llegan Kyousuke y su padre? _–le respondió su mamá, el joven sonrió ampliamente, al fin volvería a ver a su amadísimo ojiambar, por fin volverían a... -_Y después de preparar la comida tu y yo Tenma, regresaremos a la tribu para tu ceremonia de purificación y volveremos mañana para la boda _–la sonrisa de Tenma se borró en instantes, ¿eso significaba que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para ver a Tsurugi?, tendría que espera a la boda...la boda...

-_¡La boda es mañana! _–gritó el castaño haciendo que las dos mujeres echaran a reír, el chico se sonrojo de golpe y abandono la cocina, era mejor ir con Yuuichi que seguir con ese par de insensibles y malvadas madres.

Una vez Tenma abandonó la cocina la madre de Tenma habló –_Esos chicos no estarían pasando por esto si hubieran resistido la tentación _

-_Sí, por eso ahora tienen este tiempo de abstinencia, si no nuestra "habitación especial" que hemos estado preparando no servirá de nada _–le secundó la madre del peliazul –_Menos mal que mi esposo accedió a ayudarnos llevándose a Kyousuke con él, además si necesitaban hablar sobre sus nuevas responsabilidades_

-_Por cierto, ¿las tribus se unirán desde mañana? _–le preguntó la castaña –_Porque si es así desde hoy comenzaremos a recoger nuestras pertenencias para venir a vivir acá, dejaremos nuestro territorio para actividades de caza y para los sembradíos, después veremos cómo hacer la nueva barrera divisoria _

-_Sí, será mejor que comiencen a preparar su cambio. Pero no se preocupen, algunos de nosotros iremos para ayudarles_ –dijo para después comenzar a preparar algunas cosas.

(...)

Tenma llegó a la habitación de Yuuichi y llamó, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. La habitación de Yuuichi era mucho más ordenada que la de Kyousuke, además de que el suave olor a incienso inundaba por completo el recinto.

Caminó hacia donde un joven de cabellos azules dormía plácidamente y se sentó a su lado. Lo miró con atención, él se parecía mucho a Kyousuke, su cuerpo era más fino y delgado pero aun así tenía un buen físico. Su cabello era más corto que el de su hermano pero era del mismo azul, su piel era clara, a pesar de que pasaba casi todo el tiempo al aire libre, no parecía tener estragos por culpa del sol.

Sonrió y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del joven y le movió un par de veces –_Yuuichi-san, es hora de levantarse_ –los ojos del chico se abrieron lentamente revelando un ámbar similar al de su hermano, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y una mano rascando su cabeza le hizo saber al castaño que había logrado su objetivo.

-_Buenos días Tenma, gracias por despertarme _–habló el joven al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba -_¿Puedo ayudar en algo? _–preguntó el menor, el otro negó con la cabeza

-_No te preocupes Tenma, yo puedo hacerlo solo_ –volvió a sonreír –_Solo dile a mi madre que porfavor prepare mi baño_ –Matsukaze asintió y dejó la habitación de Yuuichi para dirigirse a la cocina.

El peliazul miró nostálgicamente sus piernas y recordó cuando aún podían moverse, algunas veces esas cosas le pasaban pero ya se había acostumbrado. Ya no le importaba el no caminar pero si le preocupaba el ser un "obstáculo" para su familia, principalmente para su hermano de quien dependía desde hacía mucho.

Yuuichi sacó sus piernas de entre las cobijas y se quedó sentado mirando hacia la nada, pensando en un montón de cosas. Definitivamente tendría que buscar como ser más independiente porque Kyousuke ahora tendría más responsabilidades y sus padres también, ¿qué podría hacer?

Su madre llegó con una tina y le sonrió a su hijo mientras besaba su frente con dulzura _-¿Listo para recibir a tu papá y a tu hermano?, mañana será un día ocupado, quiero que le ayudes a Kyousuke a relajarse, va a ser difícil para el_

-_Claro, yo haré lo que sea por mi hermano._

(...)

Tenma y su madre terminaron de preparar la comida y se marcharon a su tribu, poco después de eso Kyousuke y su padre llegaron. El de cabellera azul busco con la mirada a su amado pero no lo encontró ni a él ni a su madre por lo que intuyo que se habían marchado. Miró hacia su hermano y el solo se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto. Tsurugi caminó hacia su padre y luego de decirle algo salió corriendo hacia el bosque, específicamente hacia el lago.

Llegó cuando los últimos rayos del sol pintaban el cielo de tonos rojizos y comenzó a desvestirse. Tomó un largo baño, mientras pensaba en que al fin mañana sería esposo de Tenma, al fin, después de tantas dificultades, podrían estar juntos para siempre.

-_Se nota que lo estas disfrutando, ¿cómo has estado? _–esa voz tan conocida hizo que el joven abriera rápidamente los ojos y volteara a ver al dueño –_Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte_

Tsurugi se puso en guardia, podía sentir su sangre hervir, su instinto estaba saliendo -_¿Qué haces aquí?, sabes que la boda es mañana_

-_Tranquilo, sólo quería verte para hablar contigo, necesito decirte algunas cosas_ –Tsurugi lo miró intrigado –_Vamos, sal del lago y ve a mi casa, no te preocupes Shuu está ahí también_

-_De acuerdo, pero por favor deja de tocar mi ropa con tus sucias y pervertidas manos_ –el peliazul tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo mientras apretaba sus puños

-_L-Lo siento, me dejé llevar_ –rio nervioso –_Nos vemos en mi casa y por favor, acepta nuestra propuesta_ –el ojiambar lo miró extrañado y asintió para luego nadar a la orilla y comenzar a vestirse, no sin antes estar bien seguro de que el otro se había marchado.

Cuando termino de alistarse el joven se dirigió a la casa de Hakuryuu y de Shuu, esperaba que eso no se tratara de un trampa, no quería terminar envuelto en otra de las trampas del peliblanco pero, ¿qué era lo que iban a decirle?

Llegó y llamó a la puerta, la cual se abrió casi enseguida revelando a un moreno que le sonrió amablemente –_Bienvenido, por favor pasa_ –le recibió

-_Buenas noches_ –saludó el extrañado y recién llegado joven –_Shuu, ¿puedo saber porque me hablas tan amablemente? _

-_Pues porque mañana te casas con mi mejor amigo, eso significa que al fin podré estar tranquilo de que nadie se interponga entre mí y Haku_ –sonrió mientras le ofrecía una taza de té

-_Shuu, eso ya es pasado ¿estoy contigo ahora no?_ –el de cabellera blanca besó tiernamente al moreno haciendo que sonriera –_Eres el más importante en mi vida, nunca lo dudes _–dijo tomando sus manos

-_Hakuryuu... _-Tsurugi tosió un poco haciendo que ambos zorros lo miraran con algo de molestia -_Lamento interrumpirlos pero, ¿qué es lo que querían decirme? _

-_Bueno, pues es sobre Taiyou_ –dijo Shuu -_¿Sabes quién es él?_

-_Claro que lo sé, es el maldito que le hizo daño a Tenma_ –habló Kyousuke sintiendo como se tensaba, odiaba tanto ese nombre

-_Si él, pero ¿sabes que fue para Tenma? _–preguntó el moreno nuevamente

-_Lo sé, Tenma me lo contó todo_ –le dijo –_Sé que Taiyou fue su "amigo cercano" y que estaba al cuidado del padre de Tenma _

-_¿Entonces ya lo sabes?, bien en ese caso creo que ya no es necesario que te digamos nada _–Hakuryuu suspiró –_Debimos suponer que Matsukaze te lo diría _

-_Bueno, si eso era entonces yo me retiro_ –Tsurugi se incorporó de su sitio

-_No es todo_ –Shuu miró al peliazul –_Mientras curaba a Taiyou él dijo que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, es posible que trate de hacer algo mañana, por eso Hakuryuu y yo queremos proponerte hacer un escudo contra él, ambos somos zorros y aunque no sea luna llena con el poder de ambos podremos crear una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que Taiyou pase, al menos mientras termina la ceremonia_

Tsurugi miró a ambos chicos y sonrió –_En verdad agradecería que lo hicieran, cuento con ello_

-_Al contrario, agradecemos que nos tengas confianza y Tsurugi _–el chico miró al otro –_Espero que me perdones por las veces que intenté dañarlos a ti y a Tenma_

-_Eso ya está en el pasado, gracias a los dos por ayudarme con esto_ –Shuu y su esposo le sonrieron al ojiambar y este se despidió para luego marcharse de regreso a la tribu, ya era tarde y aún faltaba la ceremonia de purificación, seguramente su madre lo mataría si no llegaba a tiempo.

*Flash back*

Tenma permanecía abrazado a Tsurugi, su cabeza reposaba sobre su fuerte espalda, aún sangraba un poco pero con el brillo de la luna cubriendo sus cuerpos, el dolor se extinguía al mismo tiempo que sus heridas sanaban. El peliazul bajó al chico y caminó hacia la orilla del lago donde se enjuagó la cara. El castaño se quedó mirando al chico

-_Tenma, ¿quién era ese lobo?_ –el castaño miró hacia el suelo -_¡Respóndeme Tenma!, ¡¿Quién es ese lobo?! _–esta vez Tsurugi miraba al menor

-_Verás el, él era mi amigo... aunque él siempre me vio como s-su n-novio..._ –el joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al bosque -_¡Espera!, eso hace fue mucho y ¡sólo teníamos cinco años! _–dijo mientras abrazaba al mayor con fuerza evitando que Tsurugi hiciera una locura –_Además tú también estuviste muy apegado a Hakuryuu, así que estamos iguales_

Tsurugi miró a Tenma y este sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, la mirada del joven era triste, nunca lo había visto así, tan triste, él estaba sufriendo igual o peor que él –_Se llama Taiyou, Amemiya Taiyou y era parte de mi tribu. Su madre era amiga de mi papá, lamentablemente estaba muy enferma y murió, pero antes dejó a Taiyou al cuidado de mi familia. Ambos somos de la edad por lo que solíamos ser muy unidos, un día mientras jugábamos, prometimos estar juntos para siempre, algo estúpido, pero él lo tomó demasiado en serio. Coincidentemente, al día siguiente mi mamá me dijo que yo iba a casarme con el alfa de la tribu de su amiga y al otro día tuvimos la entrevista matrimonial _–Tenma miró al chico y le sonrió, le hacía feliz recordar el día en que se habían conocido

-_¿Y eso fue todo? _–preguntó Tsurugi, el castaño suspiró y continuó con su relato –_Poco después de que ambos nos conocimos mi papá mando a Taiyou con los guerreros para que le enseñaran algunas técnicas de ataque y entonces dejamos de vernos, cuando el regresó como guerrero pidió hablar conmigo, para ese entonces yo tenía unos 10 años, entonces me pidió que me comprometiera con él yo me negué porque ya sentía algo por ti Kyousuke además como habíamos pasado tanto tiempo lejos ya no tenía la misma confianza de antes, él se enojó y me pidió una razón por la cual me negaba, le dije que estaba comprometido contigo, él se enfadó y se marchó de la tribu, no volví a saber de él hasta el día de hoy. Sin embargo, poco después me enteré de que mi papá lo había mandado con los guerreros para separarlo de mí, como estaba muy apegado a mi compañía, él lo vio como un posible problema futuro si no nos separaba. Pero yo no lo supe hasta luego de que el muriera y mi mamá me lo contara._

-_Tenma _–el de ojos ámbar lo abrazó y luego lo llevo en brazos hasta el lago donde tomaron un baño, ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, se lavaban bajo la luna con el propósito de sanar sus heridas -_¿Te hizo algo? _- le preguntó al recordar la horrible escena que presenció al entrar a la cueva

-_No _–fue lo único que respondió el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de borrar el dolor que Taiyou le había hecho…

*Fin de Flash back*

Tsurugi movió su cabeza un par de veces tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado aquel día y se apresuró a llegar a su aldea. Al llegar su hermano y su madre lo esperaban en su casa, después de un sermón por parte de su progenitora acerca de la impuntualidad, fue llevado por su padre a la casa del curandero donde fue purificado.

Finalmente se fue a casa a descansar -_Mañana será el gran día, por fin podremos estar juntos Tenma _–pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-_¡Vamos Kyousuke!, Tenma ya está aquí y ambas aldeas te están esperando _–gritó su madre desde afuera de su habitación.

-_¡Ya voy!, lo estoy haciendo tan rápido como puedo_ –dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar sus brazaletes y de pintar su rostro. Luego, salió, dejando a su madre boquiabierta –_Te ves tan guapo mi pequeñito, pensar que hoy es el gran día _

-_Sí, después de todo el tiempo que he esperado para este día _–el chico sonrió, su madre lo abrazó fuertemente

-_Si estás listo vamos con Tenma y los demás, es hora de que te conviertas en jefe _–Tsurugi asintió para luego caminar junto con su madre hacia la capilla.

Ambos entraron y lo primero que hizo fue buscar al castaño, el cual esperaba cerca del altar junto con su madre.

-_Estoy nervioso _–comentó mientras apretaba la mano de su mamá, ella solo la apretó de igual forma y guío a su hijo junto a Tenma.

Ambos se miraron y se tomaron de las manos, el de ojos azules sonreía al igual que Kyousuke.

(...)

La celebración estaba en el máximo punto, por lo que el mayor de los Tsurugi comenzó a abrumarse y decidió que quería alejarse del bullicio por un rato. Kyousuke se ofreció a llevar a su hermano al bosque, dejándolo debajo de su árbol favorito. Lo acomodó con cuidado y le acercó algo de comida y un poco de agua –_Volveré por ti en una hora_ –le dijo

-_Gracias Kyousuke, y discúlpame por haber hecho que me trajeras hasta aquí en el día de tu boda_

-_No te preocupes, yo soy el que lamenta no poder quedarme contigo como siempre lo hago _–dicho eso dejó a su hermano para volver a la celebración.

Yuuichi miró hacia el cielo y sintió como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. No quería llorar pero no podía evitarlo, el que su hermano se casara hacía que el se sintiera miserable por no tener a alguien a su lado. Ya se había resignado a vivir solo hasta el último día de su vida, pero aun así dolía no poder ser amado por nadie. Secó aquella lágrima y suspiró, luego se sobresaltó al percibir el aroma de alguien, pero se sobresaltó aún más al escuchar pasos dirigiéndose hacia él.

-_¿Quién está ahí?_ –preguntó una voz detrás del árbol, Yuuichi se tensó y apretó la navaja que guardaba en un estuche bajó su cintura -_¿Quién eres?_ –le volvieron a preguntar.

-_¿Quién eres tú? _–le cuestionó el peliazul, no iba a responder nada hasta saber quién era aquel intruso.

-_Yo, yo solo soy un idiota enamorado de un imposible… si tan sólo el maldito de Kyousuke no hubiera aparecido en su vida…_

-_¿Kyousuke? _–interrumpió Yuuichi al otro -_¿El líder que acaba de casarse con Tenma? _–preguntó rápidamente el peliazul, ¿Quién era ese que odiaba tanto a su hermanito?

-_¿Tu eres de su tribu?_ –le preguntó el "chico misterioso" que permanecía al otro lado del árbol

-_Sí, podría decirse que sí, ¿y tú eres miembro de la tribu de Tenma? _–Yuuichi guardó de nuevo su navaja, ese chico parecía no ser malo.

-_Podría decirse que sí _–rio un poco –_O al menos lo fui hace un tiempo_ –dijo antes de suspirar, suspiro que Yuuichi fue capaz de escuchar

-_¿Podrías…podrías contarme lo que pasó? _–el peliazul era un alma de Dios, ¿qué esperaban?, cuando él se daba cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, era parte de su personalidad tratar de ayudar a ese alguien que necesitaba apoyo, tal vez con ese desconocido al que además ni siquiera había visto aún, no le sería de mucha ayuda pero quería intentarlo, no solo porque siempre hacía eso con los demás, sino porque algo muy dentro de él le decía que tenía que conocer más de ese "chico misterioso"

-_… _-el otro no contestó, el de ojos ámbar pensó que tal vez lo había tomado por loco y ya hasta se había ido pero de pronto esa idea se fue y lo que sucedió pasó a ser parte del destino –_Creo que será una larga historia, así que promete que no te aburrirás y me dejaras hablando solo_

El joven sonrió satisfecho –_Prometo que escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir _–se acomodó un poco el cabello y ocultó su navaja –_Pero primero ven, no puedo hablar con alguien a quien no puedo ver _–hubo un momento de silencio y finalmente se escucharon pasos, los cuales se dirigían lentamente hacia él.

Ambos se miraron por un rato, Yuuichi quedó boquiabierto, aunque supo disimularlo bien, aunque no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, el cual fue advertido rápidamente por el otro, quien al percatarse de que era incapaz de dejar de ver aquellos ojos ambarinos que lo miraban con atención, un sonrojo invadió por completo su rostro.

-_¿Decepcionado?, tal vez esperabas a alguien más_ –comentó el pelinaranja

-_No_ –sonrió, haciendo que el sonrojo del otro aumentara -_Eres justo como creí que serías_ –mintió, ¿cómo iba a saber que un lobo tan apuesto estaba detrás del árbol?

-_Bueno, pues verás, todo comenzó cuando mi madre falleció y me dejo al cuidado del jefe de la tribu…_

(...)

Mientras tanto en la celebración todos estaban felices, la unión de las tribus auguraba prosperidad y eso hacía que todos estuvieran más que felices con aquella unión.

-_¿No hay señales de Taiyou? _–preguntó Kyousuke mientras llegaba junto con Tenma al sitio donde se encontraban Shuu y Hakuryuu

-_No logramos percibir su presencia, hace un rato la sentimos y también sentimos como alguien quería traspasar la barrera pero no lo lograron_ –dijo Shuu

-_Así que ustedes tranquilos, todo está bien_ –sonrió el de cabellera blanquecina

-_Gracias _–Tenma hizo una reverencia que dejo confundidos a ambos zorros –_A pesar de que pasaron cosas no muy gratas entre nosotros, me alegra que ustedes estén aquí hoy_ –Hakuryuu sonrió y se puso de pie, para después abrazar al castaño.

-_Yo agradezco que me perdonaras por todo el daño que causé_ –Shuu sonrió y luego imitó a su esposo –_Eres mi amigo Tenma y créeme que eso nunca cambiará, a pesar de que te casaste con Tsurugi luego de que yo te ofrecí presentarte a mejores lobos _–el de cabellera azul miró mal al moreno que empezó a reír –_Solo estoy bromeando, Tenma es demasiado fiel_

El ojiazul sonrió y tomó a Kyousuke de la mano, evitando así que su amigo continuara cabreando a Tsurugi. Shuu solamente sonrió cuando la pareja se alejó de ellos y luego se abrazó a su amado –_Me alegra de que esos dos finalmente estén juntos_ –le dijo

-_Sí, ambos fueron hechos el uno para el otro_ –correspondió el abrazo –_Así como nosotros _–finalizó la conversación con un suave y tierno beso.

Por otro lado Tenma y Kyousuke continuaron saludando a sus amistades y al final, como lo marcaba la tradición, ambos abrieron el baile de "recién casados" junto a la fogata y bajo el cielo azulino en el que algunas estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

-_Por los dioses, olvidé ir por Yuuichi. Va a matarme cuando me vea_ –habló el chico ante un Tenma que lo miraba con preocupación –_Hay que ir por él y..._

-_No se preocupen, yo iré a traerlo_ –habló el padre del chico –_Hoy es su día, así que disfrútenlo. Sé que Yuuichi lo entenderá _–sonrió y luego desapareció de entre las demás personas.

(...)

-_Y por eso sé que nadie querrá comprometerse conmigo_ –suspiró -_No cuando solo seré una carga_

-_¡No eres una carga!, eres demasiado hermoso y lindo como para que algo como eso interfiera entre el amor y... _-el de cabellera naranja se sonrojó de nuevo

Yuuichi lo miró sorprendido, nadie antes le había dicho que era hermoso y lindo -_¿D-Disculpa?_

El joven suspiró –_Sólo quiero decir que eso no tiene que ver con el amor, cuando esa persona especial que estás buscando llegue, te amará por cómo eres, no por lo que puedes o no hacer_ –Yuuichi le sonrió

-_Gracias, sé que lo que dices es verdad pero aun así yo daría lo que fuera por volver a caminar._

El de ojos azules sonrió, el peliazul solo lo miró con interés, parecía como si tuviera una idea o algo -_¿Has oído hablar de Goenji?_ –le preguntó emocionado

-_Am, creo que no_

-_Él es un zorro de la tribu a la que pertenece un conocido, él es un gran curandero y tal vez pueda ayudarte. Yo puedo llevarte con él, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? _

Yuuichi miró al chico y luego miró hacia el suelo –_Pero, ¿y si no...?_

-_¿Qué podrías perder?, nada... Y en cambio puedes ganar mucho_ –tomó las manos del peliazul y le sonrió –_Confía en mí y confía en que puedes curarte, por favor_

-_Pero, me asusta el ilusionarme y luego perder toda esperanza. Ya me ha pasado muchas veces, ya visité a muchas tribus de curanderos con fama de ser los mejores y mírame, nada ha cambiado._

-_Hazlo por mí, así como yo te prometí olvidar mi odio tu prométeme que lo intentarás una vez más. Si no mejoras, te prometo que estaré allí para ayudarte a superarlo y te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites sin importar lo que sea _–miró fijamente al joven, como implorándole.

El de ojos ámbar le sonrió y asintió –_De acuerdo, lo intentaré una vez más_ –ambos se miraron fijamente y al percatarse de que seguían tomados de las manos, se separaron rápidamente –_Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

-_Lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy Amemiya Taiyou y estoy a tu servicio_ –dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto.

El peliazul suspiró antes de decir su nombre y pidió por que Taiyou no se molestara cuando supiera que… -_Yo soy Yuuichi, Yuuichi Tsurugi. Hermano de Kyousuke y segundo jefe de esta tribu._

-_¿Qué?_

El peliazul percibió un olor familiar, Taiyou también percibió el olor de otro lobo -_¡Es mi padre!, si te ve conmigo podría tener problemas _–el pelinaranja se incorporó de su sitio, Yuuichi tomó la mano del otro, deteniéndolo y haciendo que éste lo mirara –_Por favor no te enfades, te espero aquí mañana temprano_ –el joven asintió –_Promete que me llevaras mañana mismo a ver a Goenji, por favor promételo _

-_Te lo prometo Yuuichi_ –dijo el ojiazul

-_Por favor perdóname, no quiero que me odies_ –le pidió el chico a lo que Taiyou reaccionó dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios –_Si lo estuviera no habría hecho eso _–sonrió ante el adorable sonrojo del ojiambar –_Estaré esperando con ansias a que sea mañana_ –y dicho eso, el joven echó a correr, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

-_Hijo he venido por ti, Kyousuke está ocupado con los invitados y por eso no..._

-_No importa_ –su padre lo miró extrañado, ¿no estaba molesto? –_Regresemos ya _–su padre asintió, no sin antes percatarse de que su hijo llevaba impregnado un olor distinto, de un lobo, pero uno a quien no conocía -_¿Estuviste con alguien Yuuichi?_

-_No, mejor regresemos antes de que oscurezca más_ –su padre lo miró inquieto, ¿a quién estaba ocultando?

(...)

La celebración continuaba pero sin los recién casados, quienes guiados por sus madres, llegaron a "la habitación especial". Ambos entraron y sus progenitoras los dejaron a solas, no sin antes poner incómodos a los chicos con sus comentarios extraños.

-_Al fin puedo recostarme _–dijo Tenma mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama –_Estoy tan cansado_

Tsurugi miró a Tenma y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él, quitándose la túnica, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Caminó a gatas hacia un inocente castaño que solo lo miraba con curiosidad

-_¿Podemos hacerlo?, aunque entiendo que si estás cansado… _-un apasionado beso que sorprendió a Kyousuke le indicó que ese cansancio se acababa de desvanecer ante el deseo de su querido y para nada pervertido esposo.

-_Hazme lo que desees_ –dijo el castaño mientras hacia una reverencia –_Y por favor cuida bien de mi_

El mayor dejo de contenerse ante eso último, mandó el autocontrol y la decencia a un carajo y se lanzó sobre Tenma quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Los besos eran salvajes, no había ni una pequeña pizca de suavidad, era un acto violento, demostrando así cuan ansiosos estaban de unirse otra vez.

Kyousuke jadeaba mientras lamía enérgicamente los ya erectos y rosados pezones del castaño que revolvía la cabellera del mayor mientras le pedía que parara. Esa zona era demasiado sensible, ya tenía una tremenda erección que urgía atender pero tomaría tiempo pues Kyousuke se empeñaba en continuar con su labor.

-_No va a salir nada de allí si es lo que estas esperando _–dijo el menor, haciendo que el de ojos ámbar se separara de la zona superior del chico –_Pero yo sé de donde si saldrá algo_ –y ante eso comenzó a lamer el torso desnudo de Tsurugi, bajó lenta y pausadamente hasta su parte inferior y haciendo a un lado su taparrabos, comenzó a lamer suavemente el miembro de Kyousuke.

Este mordió su labio inferior para no hacer demasiado ruido, sin embargo fue imposible contener el gemido cuando el menor comenzó a succionar suavemente sus criadillas

-_T-Tenma, y-ya p-para _–dijo en susurro, el de ojos azules miró al mayor y volvió a succionar su miembro con fuerza haciendo que Tsurugi se dejara caer sobre su espalda quedando a merced de su "inocente" Matsukaze.

Tsurugi sentía que no podría resistir más, pero no quería terminar solo con eso, él quería hacerlo en Tenma por lo que con algo de dificultad se incorporó y empujó suavemente a Tenma. El chico miró atentamente al peliazul y le sonrió, comprendió lo que el mayor estaba por hacer y simplemente se dejó querer.

-_Espera, quiero que esto sea especial_ –dijo el castaño con la respiración algo agitada –_Haz de esta segunda vez, una nueva primera vez_

-_Esta es nuestra primera vez _–sonrió y besó suavemente a su amado castaño, él sonrió –_Es la primera vez que lo hacemos ahora que eres mi esposo _

Tenma volvió a cambiar posiciones y dejando al peliazul recargado en la cama él se paró frente a él –_Esto es demasiado vergonzoso pero mi mamá insistió en que sería la mejor sorpresa para ti_ –y tragándose toda la vergüenza que tenía, comenzó a desvestirse frente a los atentos ojos de su amado esposo.

Tsurugi tragó fuerte, ¿qué rayos era eso que llevaba puesto? Era la ropa para chica más pervertida que había visto en su vida, pero también lo más erótico que había visto hasta ahora. Tenma cerró fuertemente sus ojos -_¡No puedo hacerlo!, creí que sería más fácil pero si me ves de esa manera yo…_

El de ojos ámbar caminó hacia él mientras su mirada cambiaba a una que el ojiazul jamás creyó que vería, juraría también, que pudo ver como su lengua se relamía los labios discretamente –_Sé que puedes hacerlo, además si esto es para mí, no voy a permitir que no lo hagas _–y sin más besó de nuevo al chico, un besó pausado pero que hizo estremecer a ambos recién casados, la lengua de Kyousuke recorría la húmeda cavidad del más chico y ambas lenguas jugueteaban en una danza algo frenética.

Las traviesas manos de Tsurugi bajaron lentamente por la espalda del ojiazul, haciendo que éste se tensara un poco, continuo bajando hasta que llegó a las redondas y bien formadas nalgas del castaño y comenzó a acariciarlas. El castaño dio un leve saltito al sentir tal roce y entonces comprendió que era momento de actuar otra vez.

Bajó sus manos a la parte baja del mayor y comprobó que ya estaba en el límite, sonrió para sí mismo, se sentía irresistible y lo era, Tsurugi comía de su mano cuando se trataba de tener sexo, tal vez eso sería una ventaja en el futuro. Pero eso ya es otra historia, Tenma se pegó al otro, haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran, invitando a ambas erecciones a crecer aún más si es que eso era posible.

Luego se giró y comenzó a mover su trasero contra el miembro alerta de el de piel nívea, haciendo que su mente estuviera al borde de la locura sintiendo que su pene explotaría si no entraba en Tenma ¡YA!

Y cuando creyó que lo había visto todo Tenma se hincó sobre la cama, se apoyó sobre su barbilla y con el trasero en el aire, usando sus pulgares abrió sus nalgas –_P-Ponlo dentro _–dijo sonriéndole, haciendo que Tsurugi prácticamente corriera hacia él y sin previo aviso ni preparación, entró en Tenma de una sola estocada, haciendo que el ojiazul gimiera fuertemente.

Tsurugi reaccionó y detuvo su labor al percatarse de que Tenma comenzaba a gimotear de dolor. Lo estaba lastimando, era demasiado rudo por lo que, haciendo caso omiso a sus ganas de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, se controló y comenzó a moverse con lentitud, besó tiernamente los hombros y nuca del menor mientras un mete-saca se hacía presente.

El ojiazul gemía al sentir los movimientos de Tsurugi, podía sentir como su estrechez se encargaba de apretar el miembro del mayor. A pesar de que ya lo habían hecho antes, parecía que esa noche era la primera vez.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, ensanchándose al tamaño justo para recibir a Kyousuke con todo lo que tenía por darle y al sentirse seguro, Tenma se aferró a las sábanas –_Más... H-Hazlo más rápido _–le pidió, cosa que el ojiámbar obedeció con gusto.

El vaivén comenzó a hacerse más constante, más fuerte y más profundo, Matsukaze podía sentir como Tsurugi llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser. De nuevo su interior comenzó a apretar más a Kyousuke, esta vez sintió un hormigueo también en su vientre anunciándole que ya era hora.

Tsurugi volteó al menor, deseaba ver su rostro completamente ahogado en placer. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron levemente mientras un largo beso hacia que su acto fuese aún mejor –_Juntos, a-ahora _–susurró el de cabellera azul, Tenma se aferró al cuello de su amado y sintió como su interior se llenaba del calor proveniente de Kyousuke, mientras que al mismo tiempo se venía, manchando ambos vientres con su caliente líquido aperlado.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, jadeantes, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Tsurugi abrazó fuertemente el sudoroso cuerpo de Tenma y luego salió de él. Matsukaze respiraba hondo, sentía como parte del semen de Kyousuke salía de su interior y eso lo hacía feliz, porque eso significaba que ambos se habían fundido una vez más, no solo por capricho o por gusto, sino por amor, por un amor tan fuerte que habría de sobrepasarlo todo.

El castaño se giró, quedando frente al de ojos ámbar y le sonrió –_Gracias_ –dijo para recibir como respuesta una bella sonrisa y un suave y tierno beso. Kyousuke tomo las sabanas que yacían regadas en el suelo de la habitación y con ellas cubrió ambos cuerpos. Ambos se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos, para luego quedarse dormidos.

(...)

-_Taiyou estuvo aquí todo el tiempo_ –dijo Shuu mientras caminaba junto a su amado de regreso a su hogar.

-_Lo sé, yo también sentí su presencia_ –respondió el otro mientras bostezaba.

-_El punto es, ¿con qué se entretuvo? Debió ser algo importante, no cualquier cosa iba a impedirle hacer algo contra Tsurugi _–el de ojos negros cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse que era lo que había entretenido al de cabellera anaranjada.

-_Sea lo que sea lo detuvo y eso está bien, todo va a estar bien_ –suspiró –_No creo que el vuelva por esta zona, Tenma ya se casó. Además si el llegara a regresar, Tsurugi se encargará de él_ –besó tiernamente la frente de su amado Shuu y tomó su mano.

-_Tienes razón, ya no hay de qué preocuparse_ –dijo el moreno mientras sonreía y miraba hacia las brillantes estrellas en el cielo.

* * *

Muajajá ¡al fin el lemmon! jojojo ¿qué tal quedó?, espero que les haya gustado.

Ya mejor ni digo que no tardaré en actualizar porque quién sabe que pase. Sólo espero tener muchos reviews para apoder ser feliz (?) ya si no, ps me conformo con ver en las estadísticas que hubo personitas que leyeron esto.

¡Gracias por leer! y supermuchísimasgracias si dejan un reviewcito XDD

En fin, eso ha sido todo nos vemos en el próximo (y creo que último) capítulo ¡Bye, bye!


	5. El poder del amor

Hola, perdonen mi larga, larga, en verdad larga inactividad. Quería subir esto antes pero la verdad se me olvidaba, o cuando me acordaba me daba flojera y decía el típico "mejor mañana".

Pero en fin, les dejo el último capítulo. Y de una vez les advierto que esta todo feo, pero ya se me acabó la inspiración y las ganas de empezar con otros proyectos me distrajeron de Magical Forest, perdón pero aún estoy muy "verde" en esto.

¡PIDO PERDÓN DESDE AHORA!

Y ahora sí, mi última intervención con los reviews:

**Scarlet-Evan: **¡mil gracias por tu review!, valió por tres y lo amé con mi vida ;3 Espero no quedar tan mal con este capítulo, pero mi urgencia por terminar el fic hizo que esto quedara así. En fin, ¡gracias por haber dejado reviews en todos los capítulos! muchas, muchas gracias. Un abrazo!

**Lexington Rabdos: **si, yo también creo que pude dar más pero mi cerebro ya no daba el fuá (?) perdoname, gracias por el review en el capítulo anterior y en los demás. ¡Mil gracias por haber seguido el fic! También un abrazo!

**Y a todos los que no dejan review: **Muchísimas gracias si es que han continuado leyendo esto desde el capítulo 1, sepan que a pesar de que no dejan review (malos DX) me complace el que le brindaran una oportunidad a mi fic. Perdonen por mi "repentino" final, pero ya no daba para más. ¡Muchas gracias por su preferencia (?)!

Y ahora sí, el último capítulo...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go es propiedad de Level-5, pero ¿quién es Level-5?...ok no

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El poder del amor**

Tenma despertó cuando un travieso rayo de luz iluminó con fuerza su rostro, limpió sus ojos y sonrió alegremente al sentir un fuerte brazo rodeándolo por la cintura. Se giró lentamente y miró con atención al apuesto joven que dormía a su lado.

Luego de años de imaginar cómo sería amanecer al lado de su amado al fin se hacía realidad. Kyousuke dormía plácidamente abrazado al castaño, su respiración era pausada, nada comparada con la de la noche anterior. Ambos estaban cansados pero ya era de día y el de ojos azules comenzaba a sentir hambre, así que hizo suavemente a un lado el brazo que lo sujetaba y salió de la cama, trató de ponerse de pie pero un fuerte dolor en su retaguardia, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, despertando al mayor quien rápidamente llegó hasta su amado y lo ayudó a incorporarse

-_¿Qué pasó?, ¿estás bien? _–le preguntó preocupado, el menor sonrió sonrojado –_Estoy bien, solo que creo que nos excedimos ayer_ –volvió a sonreír, el de cabellos azules se sonrojó de golpe al recordar todo lo que habían hecho ayer.

Ambos eran insaciables, luego de la primera vez durmieron un poco y al despertar volvieron a hacerlo y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a las cinco veces esa noche. Pero valía la pena, se sentían frescos y hondamente felices, bueno, Tenma si estaba algo adolorido pero también estaba satisfecho.

-_Tengo hambre_ –musitó el castaño, Tsurugi sonrió enternecido y besó suavemente los labios de su querido y ahora esposo, para luego cubrirlo con su túnica y llevarlo en brazos hasta el arroyo que estaba detrás de su ahora casa. Ambos se limpiaron y cuando estuvieron listos volvieron a su vivienda donde se vistieron y luego salieron rumbo a la casa de los padres del mayor.

(…)

Yuuichi se despertó con un amplio sonrojo en su rostro, ¿qué era eso que acababa de soñar? Hacía años que no tenía un sueño tan, bueno, de "esos" en los que frecuentemente "aquello" también tiene ciertas "reacciones".

El pobre chico suspiró mientras levantaba las sábanas, confirmando que estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a su madre?, sería demasiado vergonzoso que ella supiera de donde procedía "esa" pequeña mancha.

Y en medio del dilema y de un montón de pensamientos de cómo explicarlo apareció Kyousuke quien al darse cuenta de la situación solo atinó a rascar su mejilla -_Juro que llame antes de entrar pero no contestaste, creí que estabas durmiendo y al entrar pues… _-no sabía que más decir.

_-Eso no importa ahora, lo que sí, es como rayos le voy a decir esto a mamá_ –contestó el mayor -_¿Crees poder ayudarme a pasarme ropa limpia y a cambiar la sábana por una limpia sin que mamá se dé cuenta? _–le preguntó con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos, a lo que el menor fue incapaz de negarse y aunque pasar por alto a su madre en algo como eso era una misión casi imposible, ambos decidieron que lo intentarían.

-_¿Se encuentran bien?, me mandaron para ver por qué estaban tardando tanto para el desayuno _–dijo Tenma mientras entraba al recinto donde encontró a Yuuichi cambiándose y a Kyousuke apurado cambiando las sábanas -_¿Qué paso?_ –preguntó el castaño, a lo que recibió un –_No pienses nada raro_ –y un sonrojo por parte de Kyousuke que se limitó a continuar con su labor, dándole entender a su hermano que a él le tocaba explicar tal situación.

Yuuichi sonrió –_Buen día Tenma a mí también me da gusto verte _–dijo, haciendo que Tenma se sintiera un poco mal por su descortesía, pero igual de intrigado –_Verás, en la noche yo dormía felizmente y de pronto una parte de mí "despertó" sin que yo se lo ordenara, soñé algo que "me puso alegre" y cuando me desperté "eso" había salido y se encargó de ensuciar mis sábanas_ –explicó con sutileza mientras mantenía su vista hacia el suelo, no quería encarar a su inocente cuñado –_Pero esto es algo delicado y cómo puedes entender, mi madre no debe enterarse así que le pedí a mi hermanito que me ayudara con este problema, sólo esperamos que mamá no se entere, porque si lo hace… _-Yuuichi hizo una pausa y tomó aire -_¡Me obligara a contarle mi sueño! _–exclamó, a lo que Tenma y Tsurugi atinaron a asentir, ellos conocían el alcance de esa extraña mujer.

-_No se preocupe Yuuichi-san _–habló el de ojos azules –_Yo me encargaré de lavar toda mancha que incrimine sus "sueños privados", le prometo que regresaré sus sábanas limpias y sin prueba de nada _–dijo mientras comenzaba a doblar las telas y las guardaba en una bolsa de cuero que le prestó su agradecido cuñado -_Les debo una a ambos_ –dijo Yuuichi, los otros dos solo le sonrieron.

-_Por nada pero ahora vamos a la cocina, sino van a dejarnos sin desayuno _–comentó un preocupado Tenma, los peli azules asintieron.

(…)

Luego de desayunar, la familia hizo una sobremesa con varios temas importantes, como la mudanza de la tribu de Tenma, sobre lo que se haría con los nuevos territorios y sobre la noche de "recién casados", claro que ese último tema fue evadido gracias a que el padre de Kyousuke se encontraba presente y pidió un poco de discreción a ambas mujeres.

Yuuichi sonreía como si todo fuera de lo más normal pero por dentro, no podía esperar a que hubiese una oportunidad para pedirle a alguien que lo llevaran afuera. Taiyou no debía tardar y no quería hacerle esperar demasiado, por eso, cuando su padre dijo que saldría por algo de agua, el joven aprovechó para que lo llevara al bosque.

Su padre lo dejó junto al árbol de siempre, Yuuichi le pidió que lo recogiera un poco antes de comer, para no despertar sospechas y luego de que el hombre besara tiernamente la frente del chico, se marchó.

Pero eso sí, antes de irse, se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie más cerca de él. Bueno, era un padre que se preocupaba por sus hijos, pero lo que nunca pasó con Kyousuke, ahora pasaba con Yuuichi, ¿desde cuándo lo celaba tanto? Tal vez desde que descubrió aquel olor ajeno, o tal vez por el comportamiento extraño del chico durante el desayuno, o a lo mejor era por la extraña "urgencia" de que lo dejara solo en el árbol.

De lo único que estaba seguro era que el mayor de sus retoños ya tenía a alguien especial, pero lo estaba ocultando por alguna extraña razón, misma que él estaba decidido a descubrir. Y fue por eso que se quedó escondido detrás de esos árboles, esperando a que el malvado que trataba de robarse el amor de su hijo, digo, esperando a aquel al que amaba Yuuichi apareciera. No es que fuera un entrometido como su esposa, no, él era simplemente un poquito sobreprotector con su hijo, sólo eso… y el hecho de que su hijo, el primero y el que más cuidados había requerido, estaba tal vez a punto de dejar el nido e irse de su lado igual que Kyousuke, para formar una familia –_Que nostálgico_ –susurró mientras secaba las lágrimas que ese simple pensamiento le habían producido.

El joven de cabellos azules suspiró, lo había engañado. Sabía que no iba a volver, después de todo él tenía la culpa, lo había engañado y eso no es fácil de perdonar. Yuuichi cerró los ojos y se recargó en el árbol tratando de dormir un poco, iba a permanecer en ese sitio hasta la hora de la comida, tenía mucho tiempo por delante y no le apetecía más que dormir un rato, cuando de pronto su olor inundó su olfato y sonrió, ahí estaba él.

Abrió los ojos, topándose con un par de ojos azulados que lo miraban atentamente, pero que al cruzar miradas se desviaron hacia otra dirección.

-_¿Listo para ver a Goenji? _–le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, el otro se acomodó en su sitio y le miró fijamente.

-_Tardaste mucho, creí que no volverías y que en verdad te habías molestado por lo de ayer_ –soltó sin más, haciendo que el de cabellera naranja sonriera, sintiéndose por primera vez en muchos años, querido por alguien.

_-Fui a pedirle a Goenji y al concejo que me permitieran llevarte a su territorio, pero no creí que me fuera a tardar tanto negociando con ellos_ –respondió –_No querían aceptarte, pensaban que llevaría a un guerrero o alguien así, pero cuando supieron que eres parte de esta tribu, me dieron la aprobación _–Taiyou se sentó junto al chico –_Parece que las pequeñas aldeas cercanas a este territorio quieren estar en paz con tu tribu _

-_Ya lo creo, ahora que la alianza fue llevada a cabo somos la tribu más grande del bosque, sería peligroso para alguna tribu enemistarse con nosotros_ –miró a Taiyou y luego sonrió –_Entonces, ¿cuándo partimos?_

-_Nos vamos ya_ –respondió el joven mientras se ponía de pie –_Am, ¿cómo es más cómodo para ti?_ –preguntó observando a Yuuichi –_¿Te llevo en brazos o en mi espalda?_

-_Si el camino es largo, creo que será mejor que valla en tu espalda, si me llevas en brazos será más cansado _–contesto el peliazul con un ligero rubor

-_Creo que tienes razón_ –Taiyou se quitó la bolsa que llevaba en la espalda y se inclinó frente a Yuuichi –_Vamos, sube _–el joven extendió sus brazos, abrazándose al otro, subiendo a su espalda. El de cabellos naranjas pasó sus manos por las piernas del otro y lo acomodó, luego tomo su bolsa y se la pasó a Tsurugi, pidiéndole que la llevara él, luego echó a correr por el bosque.

-_Eres mucho más ligero de lo que pensé _–dijo en voz alta, a lo que Yuuichi sólo atinó a sonreír –_Por cierto sobre lo de molestarme por lo de ayer, no lo estoy porque… yo nunca me molestaría contigo_ –el joven ardió literalmente con ese comentario, agradeció que Taiyou no lo estuviera viendo en esos momentos y solo se abrazó más a su cuello, susurrando un "_gracias_" que no pasó desapercibido por el ojiazul, quien sonrió ampliamente.

(…)

Ambos llegaron a una pequeña aldea, todos los habitantes les miraban con recelo. Yuuichi se sentía incómodo con aquella actitud hasta que un zorro plateado se acercó rápidamente a ambos jóvenes y les sonrió –_Tu debes ser Yuuichi Tsurugi, es un placer tenerte de visita en nuestra aldea. Yo soy Shirou Fubuki, el jefe de los guerreros y mano derecha del jefe y curandero de la tribu –_saludó amablemente –_Síganme, los estábamos esperando_

Taiyou siguió al zorro hasta una gran carpa que al abrirse despidió un fuerte olor a incienso. Una silueta podía vislumbrarse entre la oscuridad del recinto y al escuchar su voz, Taiyou supo que se trataba de Goenji.

-_Bienvenidos_ –saludó haciendo una reverencia –_Veo que tú eres el lobo que mencionó Taiyou en la mañana_ –dijo mientras caminaba hacia Yuuichi que ya había sido colocado suavemente sobre una banquita que les había dado Shirou

-_Sí, soy Yuuichi y he tenido esta enfermedad desde que era muy pequeño_ –explicó –_Ya hemos ido con muchos curanderos pero no han podido hacer nada _–Goenji tomó sus piernas luego comenzó a examinarlas.

-_Esto es muy sencillo _–contestó Shuuya con una gran sonrisa –_Sólo es cuestión de que las ejercites un poco para que recobren fuerza y puedan volver a funcionar como antes_

-_Um, ¿olvida que no puedo ponerme en pie?_ –preguntó el joven con algo de frustración –_¿Cómo quiere que las ejercite si no puedo ni levantarme? _–cuestionó de nuevo, pero ahora algo exaltado.

El pelicrema lo miró y sonrió –_Claro que puedes levantarte_ –le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus piernas y las presionaba con fuerza –_Si no me crees, compruébalo por ti mismo_

Yuuichi sonrió como si de una broma se tratase, coloco ambas piernas en el suelo y con fuerza trato de ponerse en pie. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como esta vez podía sentir la presión que ejercía contra el suelo, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Miró a Taiyou quien le sonrió y luego con un poco más de fuerza, logró ponerse en pie –_L-Lo, ¡Lo estoy haciendo! _–exclamó emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa

-_¿Ves?, te dije que sólo tenías que intentarlo_ –dijo el pelinaranja mientras le daba sus manos para que las usara como apoyo

-_Estoy caminando otra vez _–y a pesar de que trató de contenerse, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar ante un par de enternecidos zorros y ante un contento Taiyou que lo miraba con infinita ternura -_¿Cómo podré pagar lo que ha hecho por mí?_ –preguntó Yuuichi aún con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

-_No es nada por lo cual pagar, lo único que hice fue despertar la fuerza que estaba en ti_ –sonrió –_Sólo era cuestión de que tuvieras una razón para desear caminar de nuevo y veo que si la hubo_ –miró discretamente a Taiyou –_Solo hacía falta que te decidieras a intentarlo_

-_¿Entonces pude haber caminado desde antes?_

-_Sí, pero no estabas preparado para hacerlo, hasta ahora _–le dijo –_Así que si debes pagarle a alguien, ese debe ser a este loco_ –despeinó la melena naranja de Amemiya quien se ruborizo al sentir la mirada sorprendida de Yuuichi –_Creo que fue gracias a él que ahora estás haciendo esto_

-_Gracias _–dijo el peliazul –_Muchísimas gracias Goenji-sama_ –se apartó un poco de Taiyou y le hizo una reverencia. Lugo miró al chico que aún le servía de apoyo y lo abrazó con fuerza –_Y también muchas gracias a ti, si no me hubieras dicho que lo intentara, jamás lo habría hecho._

Taiyou sonrió ante el contactó y correspondió con la misma fuerza el cálido abrazo del otro, haciendo que ambos zorros sonrieran al ver que Taiyou por fin había encontrado alguien a quien proteger.

-_¿Y les gustaría quedarse a comer? _–preguntó Shirou interrumpiendo el abrazo

-_Sería un placer que nos acompañaran _–secundó Goenji

Taiyou miró a Yuuichi y este asintió, el pelinaranja le sonrió y miró a Shirou respondiendo un -_Claro que sí, gracias_.

Luego de la comida, Goenji y Taiyou salieron a recoger algo de leña, dejando a Shirou solo con Yuuichi.

-_¿Y desde cuándo conoces a Taiyou?_ –preguntó Shirou mientras tomaba asiento junto al chico

-_Desde ayer_

-_¿Enserio?, yo creí que llevaban más tiempo juntos_ –sonrió –_Él no es de los que intentan hacer algo por alguien con tan poco tiempo de conocerlo_

-_¿Y ustedes lo conocen desde antes?_ –pregunto tratando de desviar la conversación, sabia a lo que el zorro quería llegar.

-_Así es, Goenji lo encontró mal herido cuando era un crío_ –Shirou suspiró al recordar –_Era tan joven, Shuuya lo curó y estuvo viviendo aquí por un largo tiempo, al parecer había tenido problemas con su tribu, por lo que le ofrecimos alojamiento a cambio de que nos ayudara con algunas tareas y con el adiestramiento de nuestros guerreros_

_-¿Adiestramiento?_ –preguntó interesado

-_Verás, nosotros los zorros somos demasiado pacíficos. Pero luego de que se anunciara la unión de tu tribu con la de Matsukaze, varias tribus trataron de adueñarse de nuestro territorio para evitar sentirse desvalidos. Por eso tuvimos que tomar precauciones, pero al no saber mucho sobre guerreros y técnicas de ataque, yo como jefe de los guerreros era una deshonra hasta que llegó Taiyou y nos ayudó_

_-Ya veo _–Yuuichi suspiró -_¿Y por qué le costó convencerlos para que me recibieran?_

Shirou rio –_No le costó, solo que lo retrasamos un rato porque lo obligamos a almorzar con nosotros. Digamos que el para nosotros es como un hijo, pero además teníamos miedo de que tú lo hubieras obligado a traerte para infiltrarte en nuestra tribu con algún propósito extraño_

_-Ah, entonces es por eso que cuando llegamos todos me veían con recelo_

_-¿Eh? _–Shirou lo miró -_¿Te vieron mal?_ –Yuuichi asintió –_No me percaté de eso, pero sí hicieron algo así seguramente fue porque estaban celosos, Taiyou es muy popular entre la tribu y no es para nada normal que cargue a alguien tan lindo en su espalda así como así_

Yuuichi se sonrojo, Shirou le dio una palmaditas -_¿Te gusta? _-el aludido se sonrojo aún más y luego sonrió –_Bastante_

Shirou apretó sus manos y lo miró seriamente –_Por favor dale cariño, él lo necesita_ -Yuuichi asintió con una linda sonrisa en los labios -_Y por cierto, tú también le gustas_

-_¿Eh? _–el chico estaba más que rojo y sintió como de pronto su corazón comenzó a acelerarse

Shirou se separó del joven y sonrió ante la adorable reacción que había tenido hacía unos momentos -_Lo conozco y sé que le gustas bastante _

Tsurugi iba a decir algo cuando Taiyou y Goenji entraron al sitio cargados de un montón de leña, Shirou se incorporó para ayudar a acomodar los leños, dejando a Yuuichi en una extraña situación y sin que pudiera ver directamente a Amemiya sin tener que sonrojarse.

(…)

Ambos jóvenes agradecieron por todo, escucharon atentamente las recomendaciones de Goenji y finalmente se marcharon a la tribu del peliazul. Ya era bastante tarde y no querían preocupar a los familiares del joven, quienes seguramente ya estarían buscándolo.

Shirou abrazó fuertemente a Yuuichi y le susurró un –_Suerte_ –haciendo que volviera a sonrojarse, para luego ser cargado por Taiyou una vez más.

El de cabellos naranjas detuvo su carrera a unos cuantos minutos de la aldea, para ser exactos, se detuvo en una pequeña cueva en la cual ambos entraron para que Taiyou descansara un momento.

-_Lo siento, sé que ya es muy tarde pero déjame tomar un respiro ¿sí?_

_-Adelante, no hay ningún problema _–dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa, Taiyou imitó aquel gesto –_Por cierto, ¿puedo saber dónde estamos?_

_-Ah, esta es mi casa_ –dijo mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia lo que debía ser la cocina -_¿Te ofrezco algo?, agua tal vez_

-_No, yo estoy bien _–dijo mientras torpemente se levantaba de su sitio y daba unos pasitos hacia donde se encontraba el chico –_Goenji tenía razón, aún sigo muy débil _

_-Pero eso se solucionara con pequeñas caminatas diarias_ –respondió el chico mientras se servía otro vaso de agua –_Y recuerda que yo te ayudare_

Yuuichi volvió a sonreír ante las palabras del chico, iba a dar otro paso cuando de pronto tropezó con una grieta del suelo.

Amemiya corrió hacia el chico provocando que este cayera sobre él, dejándolos en una pose algo incomoda.

-_¡Lo siento!, soy un torpe _

-_Claro que no eres torpe, pero dime ¿estás bien? _

-_Sí, ¿y tú?_ –preguntó –_Te caí encima, ¿no te lastime?_ –le preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, provocando que Amemiya se percatara de la situación en la que se encontraba y que al instante tuviese una reacción demasiado incomoda.

Tal vez fue por su sonrojo, o tal vez por aquella presión en su abdomen, pero aquello hizo que inconscientemente fijara su vista hacia la parte en la que sentía "eso", percatándose al instante del estado de "excitación" en la que se encontraba el pelinaranja.

-_Taiyou…_

-_¡Lo siento!, solo que al verte me fue imposible no reaccionar_

-_Taiyou…_

-_Solo dame unos minutos y lo solucionare, será mejor que te lleve a casa _–dijo mientras se incorporaba -_No quiero atacarte_ –pensó, luego ayudo a Yuuichi para que se pusiera de pie

-_Taiyou _–hablo una vez más mientras detenía al otro con su tirando levemente de su brazo

-_¿SÍ?_ –el joven detuvo su caminar

-_Yo estoy igual que tu_ –dijo, provocando que el chico se sonrojase –_Quiero ser tuyo, y quiero que tu sólo seas mío. Desde que te conocí, tuve esta necesidad de monopolizarte_

-_Yuuichi _–susurró mientras se abalanzaba sobre el de ojos ámbar y comenzaba a besarlo con suavidad, sintiendo como la respiración del otro comenzaba a ir más y más rápido. Abrazó fuertemente al joven y luego lo alzó en brazos, llevándolo a una cama improvisada en el piso con algunas pieles.

Una vez estuvo recostado, el de cabellos azules llevó sus brazos hacia el cuello del pelinaranja y lo atrajo hacia él, comenzando así con otra sesión de besos. Amemiya comenzó a acariciar las piernas del más bajo y luego comenzó a tocar su entrepierna, la cual no tardó en reaccionar.

Los besos del ojiazul bajaron al cuello del otro y luego llegaron a su pecho, poco después a las rosadas tetillas que se endurecieron con rapidez ante el contacto del otro. Y cuando Taiyou iba a comenzar a quitar las molestas ropas del peliazul, este lo frenó

-_Taiyou, yo solo quiero hacerlo si en verdad soy especial para ti. Yo sé que aún no te has olvidado de Tenma y no quiero ser solamente tu segunda opción, realmente quiero ser el único en tu corazón porque no soportaría que solo me usaras y luego tú… tú _–los labios de Taiyou sobre los suyos lo hicieron callar, luego lo abrazó fuertemente.

-_No lo eres Yuuichi, tú eres el único desde el instante en el que te conocí. Es verdad que no me había olvidado de Tenma, pero si me había resignado. Luego te vi, en aquel árbol, tan solo como yo y comprendí que teníamos algo en común, nuestra soledad nos ha reunido y te juro por mi vida que no te abandonare después de esto, porque yo solo quiero estar contigo ahora Yuuichi, aunque sé que tal vez es difícil de creer por el corto tiempo que llevamos juntos, déjame ser importante en tu vida, por favor –_dijo mientras besaba sus labios con suavidad

Yuuichi correspondió llevando sus brazos a la espalda del chico, aferrándose a ella como si fuera lo que le sostenía en el mundo –_Ya eres importante _–dijo mientras sentía como esos labios volvían a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras sus manos inquietas comenzaban de nuevo a acariciar su blanca piel, sacándole suspiros y haciéndole sentir escalofríos.

Las prendas fueron retiradas, permitiendo que ambos conocieran sus pieles desnudas, que comenzaban a cubrirse de sudor cada que las estocadas de Taiyou se hacían más frecuentes. Yuuichi enterró sus uñas en la espalda del otro al sentir como marcaba su cuello con una mordida al mismo tiempo que con su miembro rozaba aquella parte especial dentro suyo.

Ambos culminaron su acto con un sonoro gemido, mientras la noche arribaba. Taiyou salió lentamente del otro y con mucho pesar, no deseaba abandonar aquella calidez, mientras que por otro lado Yuuichi había terminado manchando ambos vientres.

Sus respiraciones agitadas estaban sincronizadas al igual que sus miradas, las cuales hicieron que solo con eso, se dijeran todo. Una sonrisa por parte del peliazul hizo que Taiyou comprendiera que había estado perfecto y sin decir nada más, abrazó fuertemente al chico cubriéndolo con su cálido cuerpo y con una de las pieles que habían quedado desordenadas por el suelo.

Y así se quedaron, Taiyou abrazando a ese ser que ahora era el centro de su vida, mientras que Yuuichi se sentía seguro entre los brazos de aquel para quien era especial.

(…)

-_¿No lo encontraron?_ –preguntó su madre preocupada mientras corría rápidamente hacia su esposo, quien solo negó con la cabeza antes de echar a correr hacia otra dirección.

-_No hay ningún rastro de él_ –respondió Kyousuke –_Es como si simplemente hubiese desaparecido_

_-¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho?, ¡alguien debió de habérselo llevado!_ –exclamó preocupada, antes de comenzar a llorar, el chico la abrazó con fuerza mientras trataba de calmarla diciéndole que mañana continuarían buscándolo.

-_Estoy seguro que mañana lo encontraremos, la oscuridad no nos va a ayudar mucho, por favor cálmese _–dijo Tenma mientras le obsequiaba una taza de té –_Continuaremos mañana, ahora trate de dormir, debe estar llena de energías mañana para que lo encontremos_

La madre de Tsurugi asintió y se retiró a sus aposentos seguida por la madre del castaño.

-_¿Dónde pudo haber ido?_ –preguntó Kyousuke mientras abrazaba a Tenma –_Pero más importante, ¿con quién?_

-_Tranquilo, sé que estará bien_ –dijo tratando de reconfortarlo –_Mañana todo estará bien_ –sonrió mientras besaba a su esposo.

Por otro lado, el padre de los jóvenes continuaba corriendo por el bosque, tratando de encontrar ese otro olor que había percibido por la mañana. Sabía que el dueño de aquel olor era el responsable del rapto de su hijo, solo deseaba que no le hubiere pasado algo malo, eso era lo único que imploraba a los dioses.

(…)

El canto de los pajarillos despertó al peliazul quien al abrir los ojos se encontró con los del joven que al mismo tiempo le sonreía tiernamente

-_Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes?_ –le preguntó mientras besaba con dulzura la frente de Yuuichi

-_Solo duele un poco_ –dijo mientras se acomodaba y se abrazaba al fuerte pecho de Amemiya –_Pero, ¿sabes una cosa?_ –el pelinaranja que acariciaba los azulados cabellos del chico le miró cuestionándole, Tsurugi sonrió algo avergonzado –_¿Podrías alimentarme?  
_

Ambos rieron levemente y luego de una corta sesión de besos, Taiyou salió de entre las "cobijas" y comenzó a vestirse ante la atenta mirada del otro, quien no perdió detalle del perfecto cuerpo desnudo del más alto, cuerpo que aunque ya había visto antes, no había podido admirar como era debido por culpa de la "actividad nocturna" que habían tenido.

-_Iré por algunos peces, ¿quieres ir conmigo?_ –preguntó mientras se sentaba junto al joven quien asintió. Con pesadez salió de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus prendas, ante la atenta mirada del otro, haciendo que el chico solo atinara a ponerse más nervioso. Una vez reunió sus pertenencias, comenzó a vestirse, siendo interrumpido ocasionalmente pos los traviesos besos que le robaba el de orbes azules.

Cuando por fin estuvo vestido, ambos salieron hacia un pequeño riachuelo en el cual tomaron un baño y donde Amemiya atrapó algunos peces que asó en una fogata improvisada. Luego de almorzar, ambos partieron hacia la tribu de Yuuichi.

Y aunque Taiyou se había preparado para lo peor, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

(…)

La búsqueda de Yuuichi había comenzado desde muy temprano y a pesar de llevar toda la mañana rastreando su aroma, aún no había señales de él. Kyousuke se sentó en el árbol donde había desaparecido su hermano y suspiró, ¿dónde podría haber ido?

Tenma caminó sigilosamente y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del otro, haciendo que se sorprendiera –_Tranquilo, lo vamos a encontrar_ –dijo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios del otro, quien de inmediato le correspondió

-_Tenma, no podemos hacerlo aquí_ –lo calmó mientras se incorporaba, pero sin soltar al castaño, quien se sostenía a la cadera del peliazul con ambas piernas.

-_Pero quiero hacerlo, el de la mañana lo interrumpió mi madre_ –susurró mientras mordía levemente la oreja de Kyousuke, quien dejó escapar un gemido. Y cuando el ojiámbar iba a ceder, Tenma tomó algo que estaba en el tronco del árbol y bajó sus piernas, apartándose así de un confundido joven.

_-Mira esto_ –le dijo mientras le mostraba su hallazgo, Tsurugi soltó al chico y tomó aquel hallazgo entre sus dedos

-_Taiyou –_dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo y corría hacia donde estaba su padre, Tenma tragó con fuerza y corrió siguiendo al peliazul, todo se estaba tornando peligroso.

-_¡Padre!, ya se quien se llevó a Yuuichi_ –dijo mientras le mostraba al mayor un cabello, una fina hebra naranja que fue olfateada por el mayor.

-_Sí, este olor es el mismo que tenía Yuuichi _–dijo su padre, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, dos jóvenes aparecieron en la aldea.

Tenma se tensó, mientras que Kyousuke gruñó. Yuuichi iba sobre la espalda de Taiyou, ambos se veían algo asustados y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de los demás, Amemiya paró su andar y se sentó en el suelo, dejando al peliazul sentado mientras él se incorporaba y se ponía ligeramente a la defensiva.

Ambas madres aparecieron en escena al percibir el olor de Yuuichi, pero eso no era lo que las había atraído, era el aura asesina de Kyousuke lo que las había inquietado y las había llevado hasta allí.

-_¿Cómo te atreves tu…? _–Kyousuke cerró un puño dispuesto a golpear con él a ese infeliz, Taiyou solo cerró los ojos -_¡NO!_ –gritó Yuuichi, haciendo que su hermano se detuviera a escasos centímetros del rostro del pelinaranja.

-_Pero, Yuuichi_ –trato de hablar su padre

-_¡Que él no se atreva a tocarlo! _–exclamó mientras le dirigía a su hermanito una mirada severa que nunca antes alguno de ellos había visto

-_¿Por qué no? _–preguntó Kyousuke -_¿Por qué tratas de proteger a este infeliz? _–cuestionó de nuevo

-_Porque lo amo_ –dijo sin más, haciendo que Tenma se sorprendiera al igual que todos los presentes

-_Pero, ¿sabes lo que le hizo a Tenma?_ –Kyousuke sentía como la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer cada centímetro de su piel -_¡¿Tienes idea del daño que nos ha hecho?! _–Yuuichi asintió, el chico se tensó aún más

-_Y el que lo ame, ¿no es una buena razón para protegerlo? _–miró a sus padres y miró a Tenma –_Entonces les diré otra que si lo es _–miró a su hermano –_Yo ya me uní con Taiyou_

Tsurugi sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, sentía su sangre hervir –_Tu…¡MALDITO! _–exclamó mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada a Taiyou quien solo la recibió

-_¿Cómo te atreves?, si es gracias a él que yo puedo hacer esto otra vez _–dijo Yuuichi quien sosteniéndose de Taiyou, se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, y más cuando camino lentamente hacia Kyousuke y le regresó el golpe que le había dado al pelinaranja

-_Puedes caminar de nuevo_ –dijo la madre del chico quien no salía de su sorpresa -_¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

-_Taiyou me llevó a una tribu de zorros, su curandero me ayudo a recuperar la fuerza en mis piernas_ –respondió el peliazul mientras se abrazaba al pelinaranja, éste le sonrió

-_No sé cómo agradecer lo que hiciste por Yuuichi_ –dijo el padre del chico –_Pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi agradecimiento._

-_Mi esposo habla por mí también, no sé cómo pagar lo que hiciste por Yuuichi _

-_No es nada, es lo menos que podía hacer por él _–respondió Amemiya

Kyousuke no dijo nada, solo atinó a retirase de allí seguido por Tenma quien solo atinó a decir –_Bienvenido a casa Yuuichi-san._

Yuuichi sonrió y besó suavemente a Taiyou quien no tardó en corresponder ante un par de madres que sonreían hipnotizadas por la escena que presenciaban. El padre del joven negó al ver a las mujeres y luego sonrió, porque finalmente su hijo había encontrado a ese alguien especial, y ese alguien especial haría a su hijo feliz, porque si no, él mismo se encargaría de Amemiya.

(…)

Y así, luego de discusiones, peleas, charlas entre los miembros de la familia y muy a pesar de Kyousuke, todos terminaron aceptando la relación de Taiyou y de Yuuichi, quienes al año de una hermosa relación, se casaron y se retiraron a la tranquilidad del bosque, para no incomodar a Tenma y a Kyousuke.

La tribu estaba en paz y la prosperidad reinaba en su territorio, Kyousuke había llegado a ser jefe luego de que su padre decidiera retirase de sus obligaciones y las madres de los chicos se dedicaron a ser curanderas.

Las cosas estaban en paz otra vez y a pesar de que nadie tenía idea de que les depararía el futuro, fuera lo que fuera, bueno o malo, sólo haría que aquella gran familia se uniera aún más.

**FIN**

* * *

Perdón, si no les gustó pueden golpearme virtualmente (¿cómo?, no lo sé pero sean creativos), perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón.

Y por otro lado, muchísimas gracias por haber leído el fic hasta aquí. Gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews (a los que dejan) y a los que no, también muchas gracias.

Espero que pronto volvamos a leernos. Cuídense mucho, un fuerte abrazo y lean burdel porque la segunda parte viene en camino XD

¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! porque si van a dejar, ¿verdad?

Bye, bye


End file.
